Les rescapés de l'Antarctique
by Michael Anderson
Summary: Cette fic est le résultat du travail de plusieurs fans de Stargate. Spin Off, reprenant l'univers de Stargate, cette fic est la première d'une longue série.Une centaine de personnes disparaissent d'Antarctique ...
1. Prologue

Cette fic est le résultat du travail de plusieurs fans de Stargate. Travailler ensemble à construire une histoire qui nous porte a été et sera encore un vrai moteur d'énergie et de plaisir. On espère vous le faire partager également.  
On travaillé sur ce projet:

- Création du sypnopsis, des personnages et de l'intrigue: Anubis31, L'enfanteuse et Michael Anderson.

- Pour la relecture : et Rufus Shinra

Les rescapés de l'Antarctique est notre première fanfiction collective.  
Maintenant, place à la lecture...

**PROLOGUE**

Une courbe blanche sur un ciel blanc et au loin une tâche noire. Il avança vers le bord de la falaise.  
La plupart des gens imaginaient l'Antarctique comme un gros glaçon flottant sur la mer. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Sur ce continent se côtoyaient des roches et des glaces. Mais ce qui intéressait notre homme, ce n'était ni les différentes strates racontant la vie passée de notre Terre, ni la glace qui lui donnait un air de dessin animé. Il n'avait que faire des touristes qui profitaient de la dernière destination à la mode ou des militaires qui étaient là, soi-disant pour maintenir un équilibre dans une zone démilitarisée !  
Ah, ça le faisait bien rire, lui, le caporal, celui qui obéissait sans réfléchir et sans faire de vagues. Sous peu, il serait loin, dans des eaux plus chaudes où les filles ne porteraient pas une polaire synthétique mais un petit triangle de coton… et encore.

Anderson s'avança encore plus près et ajusta ses jumelles. Merci l'armée des États-Unis d'Amérique de mettre à sa disposition de si performantes technologies. Le bateau s'approchait de la zone où il allait mouiller l'ancre pour quelques jours. Avec ses jumelles, il voyait parfaitement la faune locale s'agiter, de riches demoiselles, des peoples de la Jet Set mondiale, des lambdas et parmi eux, celui par qui son destin allait enfin prendre un nouveau chemin.

Et c'était bien ainsi que les choses évoluèrent, mais ce n'était pas Hawaï et ses plages qui attendaient Anderson, mais la mort et sa faux acérée.

*******

La houle était un peu violente mais rien qui ne puisse retenir Miss Thorne. Elle se devait d'être sur le pont lorsque le paquebot arriverait à destination. Sur le quai, elle le savait, serait agglutinés des paparazzi, des fans et des curieux. Il en avait toujours été ainsi et cela lui convenait à merveille. Le voyage avait été assez plaisant quoique particulièrement monotone. Elle avait envie d'aventure et pas de celles qu'imaginaient pour elle les rédacteurs des magasines. Elle désirait côtoyer un monde où rien n'était écrit à l'avance, un monde qui avancerait vers l'inconnu. Miss Claudia Thorne n'allait pas être déçue.  
Son imagination voguait aux rythmes des vagues poussant l'écume loin de la proue du _MS Nordwige_, lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par un homme à l'allure d'aventurier. Il portait un chapeau à la Indiana Jones. Claudia n'en vit pas plus, si ce n'est ses cheveux mi-longs et son pantalon en toile entrée dans des santiags d'un autre temps. Et voila son imagination repartie vers d'étranges horizons.

Un appel du commandant de bord via de puissants haut-parleurs remit Miss Thorne dans le présent. Elle allait enfin pouvoir fouler le sol de l'Antarctique. Sur le pont, c'était un peu la bousculade afin d'être parmi les premiers. Quelle indélicatesse et quel manque de savoir vivre ! Claudia n'avait jamais pu se faire aux manières des gens primaires. Elle jeta un œil dédaigneux sur ceux qui l'avaient accompagné durant la longue traversée. Sur ceux qui n'avaient été que des ombres, fantômes frôlant de loin, mais jamais d'assez loin, sa si prude et si digne présence. Il y avait quelques hommes d'affaires en quête de fortune, quelques similis aventuriers et des touristes qui s'étaient crevés à la tâche afin de s'offrir un rêve. Evidemment, elle ne faisait partie d'aucune de ces catégories. La fortune, elle l'avait acquise en épousant un vieux « richard », sénile et idiot, qui avait eu la bonté, un peu aidée, de mourir assez rapidement après leurs noces.

Alors que Miss Thorne dévisageait sans aucune retenue les passagers du paquebot, un jeune couple s'avança à sa hauteur. Ils se tenaient amoureusement par le bras, insouciants, heureux de découvrir enfin le paradis de glace où ils avaient décidé de passer leur lune de miel. Un couple charmant en apparence, mais seulement en apparence.  
Ici comme ailleurs, personne n'était seulement que ce qu'il semblait être.  
Ici comme ailleurs, le cours de la vie en quittant son droit chemin, allait entraîner de terribles bouleversements.

**  
*****

Dans ses visées, le petit couple s'embrassait langoureusement. Il rit. Etait-ce le mari, la femme ? Il ignorait qui serait son acquéreur. Peut-être l'homme au costume sombre qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un film de Tarentino ou le jeune dandy qui ne lâchait pas son sac de sport où un félin bondissait avec énergie. Il se sentait un peu comme l'animal emblématique… en plein élan vers l'inconnu.  
Ce soir, à la tombée d'une nuit qui en réalité n'en finissait pas vraiment, il retrouverait l'autre et sa mallette de blé. Il palpa sa poche bombante dans laquelle se trouvait son nouveau passeport. Un bruit derrière lui, le fit se retourner. Rien, juste lui et le désert de glace de McMurdo. Anderson devait tout de même rester prudent. De nombreux militaires et scientifiques avaient annexé cette zone depuis quelques années. Il ne les connaissait pas et ignorait tout de leurs objectifs sur ce continent. En revanche ils savaient que la présence de tant d'hommes de toutes origines signifiait Secret Défense et donc fouineurs.  
Lentement, comme si de rien n'était, il quitta la falaise de glace et l'océan qui se déchaînait à ses pieds. Il enfourcha sa moto des neiges, une petite merveille, et parcouru les étendues blanches vers le point de rendez-vous. En réalité il en était très près, mais son côté parano l'obligeait à envisager toutes les options. Sa marchandise valait bien sa prudence et… les deux cent millions de dollars qui allaient sous peu dormir dans un paradis fiscal.

L'homme, puisque c'était bien un homme, était déjà là. Il était ridicule avec son borsalino enfoncé profondément sur sa tête. Anderson eut envie de rire, mais tant de billets verts ne prêtaient pas aux sarcasmes. L'acheteur était seul et semblait être venu à pied, les mains dans les poches si l'on peut dire. Anderson s'approcha et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux. La suspicion… sa meilleur garantie sur la vie.  
- Comment êtes-vous venu ? demanda-t-il sans salut préalable.  
L'homme désigna une petite embarcation motorisée qui s'éloignait doucement de la côte.  
- Ce sont des touristes du _MS Nordwige_. Ils m'ont conduit ici. Je leur ai dit qu'un ami viendrait me chercher.  
- Et si je n'étais pas venu ?  
- J'aurai donné deux cents millions de dollars à un pingouin pour qu'il me reconduise.  
- Mouais ! Vous avez mon argent ?  
- Vous avez la marchandise ?  
Anderson lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une chevalière en argent. L'homme la prit du bout des doigts et l'examina. Anderson se dit aussitôt que cet homme n'était qu'un intermédiaire et qu'il ignorait tout de la marchandise. Pour dire la vérité, Anderson lui-même ignorait pas mal de chose.  
- La puce est incérée dans la bague.  
- Je m'en doutais, ajouta le second homme, fourbe et menteur. Voici votre argent.  
Il lui tendit une carte sur laquelle était notée une série de chiffre.  
- Le premier correspond à votre compte offshore des Cayman. Le second est votre code d'accès.  
Anderson attrapa la carte, retourna à son véhicule puis composa un numéro sur son cellulaire. Il parla quelques minutes et ferma l'appareil. Un long silence puis une sonnerie ridicule de jingle pub. L'homme vit Anderson concentré sur ce que lui disait son interlocuteur puis un voile de crispation se leva et Anderson sourit à pleines dents.  
- Ok, ça marche ! Dites à votre commanditaire que j'ai été ravi de faire affaire avec lui. Montez, dit-il en désignant sa moto. Je vous reconduis dans une zone plus humanisée.  
L'homme sourit.  
Anderson était agacé de ce contre temps mais que pouvait-il faire ? Laisser cet inconnu mourir de froid avec dans ses poches son arrêt de mort ? Aussi sûrement qu'il mourrait avant d'avoir trouvé le moindre pingouin à corrompre, l'armée remonterait jusqu'à lui en découvrant le contenu de la chevalière.  
- Allez montez !

La moto partit dans un nuage de poudreuse blanche. A peine deux cents mètres plus loin, Anderson s'arrêta.  
- Pourquoi vous stoppez ?  
- Vous n'avez rien vu ?  
- Non.  
- Dans la lumière de mes phares, j'ai vu un reflet.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, il n'y a rien par ici normalement. Je veux m'assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivis.

Anderson bifurqua vers le point qui par moment clignotait légèrement. De fait, il ne trouva ni homme, ni arme, mais simplement un bout de métal noir que la dernière tempête avait du partiellement dégager d'une congère. Seul un angle était à l'air libre, mais par transparence on distinguait nettement quelque chose de rond et d'irrégulier, comme le serait une pierre précieuse brute de taille.  
- Aidez-moi, dit Anderson, toujours avide d'une bonne affaire.  
Bien que pas très motivé, l'homme au borsalino lui donna un coup de main. Rapidement l'objet se dévoila comme étant un truc, un machin, une chose inconnue au bataillon et donc potentiellement très intéressante. Même monsieur borsalino s'activa à grand renfort de pied de biche et autres objets plus ou moins contendants. Une heure et demi fut nécessaire pour dégager entièrement ce qui s'avéra être…  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Anderson, comme si le faux touriste pouvait en savoir plus.  
L'objet était hexagonal avec en son centre un orifice circulaire dans lequel était partiellement engagée l'étrange pierre. Anderson posa sa main dessus.  
- Vous ne devriez peut-être pas toucher à ça ! dit le porteur de la chevalière en voyant Anderson enfoncer la pierre qui coulissa doucement avant de s'incruster totalement dans la machine.  
La pierre s'illumina. Un jaune magnifique, hypnotique. Anderson ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Un Bruit de craquement.  
La surprise propulsa Anderson sur les fesses. Quant à son acheteur, il détala comme un lapin. La suspicion était peut-être un garant de bonne santé pour Anderson, mais pour l'autre, c'était plutôt la fuite. Et bien lui en pris.

Au craquement succéda une étrange sensation, comme un léger vent qui nous frôle, nous caresse. Anderson l'accueillit sans crainte alors que l'homme qui courait toujours ne s'en senti que davantage pousser des ailes.  
Soudain, juste au dessus de la pierre une sorte de petit tourbillon d'air apparu. Il semblait ne pas naître de la machine mais bien au contraire attirer à elle ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Anderson lui trouva aussitôt une similitude avec la représentation qu'il se faisait d'un trou noir. Le petit tourbillon pris de l'ampleur et fut comme l'œil d'un cyclone, sans le cyclone. Drôle de comparaison. Hypnotisé, totalement incapable de quitter des yeux l'étrange phénomène météorologique, Anderson reposa sa main sur l'appareil.  
Ce qu'il vit fut peut-être sa dernière vision avant sa mort. Sa main perdit de la consistance. Quelques traits bleus en dessinaient les contours et les volumes, comme un squelette informatique. Puis cela commença ou plutôt continua, se propagea à son bras puis à tout son corps. Il aurait du ne pas bouger. Il aurait du ne pas chercher à toucher la pierre. Il aurait du ne pas venir ce soir là.

Kendall courait si vite qu'il se pensait capable d'atteindre un autre continent avant la fin de la nuit… soit dans trois mois.  
La curiosité le poussa cependant à jeter un œil sur ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Anderson était assis devant la machine. Kendall le distinguait à peine mais ce n'était pas cela le plus étonnant. Le plus étrange était le ciel qui s'étendait comme une flaque qui englobait progressivement tout son champ de vision. Le ciel était devenu moucheté et bleu, un peu comme la mer méditerranéen au cœur de l'été. En fait c'était exactement cela. On aurait dit que le monde s'était retourné. Le sol était blanc gris comme un ciel sans nuage et le ciel était animé par une houle surnaturelle. Kendall voulu continuer à courir mais il sentait une pression étouffante qui le clouait au sol.  
Soudain il y eut une explosion.  
Au loin, à l'extrémité de sa vision panoramique, Kendall vit l'explosion et la mort d'Anderson. Il sentit vaguement le souffle de la déflagration mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qui le saisit d'effroi fut la chute du ciel. Brutalement l'eau qui semblait en apesanteur au-dessus de lui tomba et l'engloutit.  
Kendall sentit la chute, sa chute. Une terrible descente inversée au cœur d'un tunnel tourbillonnant. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit, les dizaines d'autres personnes submergées par la vague. Il pensa aux touristes du paquebot, aux militaires et politiques qu'il avait croisés en allant à son funeste rendez-vous. Il songea à sa mort qu'il trouvait finalement assez douce.  
Mais c'était avant l'atterrissage.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Terreurs nocturnes

Chapitre premier

**Terreurs nocturnes**

**Hall de gare**

Étranges sensations. Sueurs froides et transpiration.  
Le froid les brûlait et le chaud leur glaçait le sang. L'infini avait l'air si proche à côté de cela. Un tunnel ? Un chemin ? Jusqu'à quand devraient-ils supporter ce malaise physique?  
Un choc brutal. La rencontre du corps avec le néant, noir et absolu.  
Puis le réveil, douloureuse conscience de soi. Allongés sur un sol brut tels des vermisseaux, les corps reprirent vie. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres comateux, d'autres encore ne sortirent jamais du néant qui les avait engloutis. Depuis quand dormaient-ils ? Nul ne le savait, personne ne pouvait dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé.  
Trou noir.  
Petit à petit, ici et là, on se relevait, on s'agenouillait, on avait mal, froid, on avait peur… surtout peur. Quelque part une femme sanglotait. Des spasmes arrachés contre son grès par une terreur incontrôlable. Elle portait les stigmates d'un passé dont la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, un passé qui l'avait mise face à un fou armé. Un désaxé qui appuya sur la gâchette trop tôt, ou trop tard. Depuis, son peace-maker était sa seule bouée de sauvetage, la seule chose qui la raccrochait à la vie. Mais quelle vie ! Maintenant, elle avait peur pour elle, pour sa famille, pour tous ceux qui étaient avec elle. Elle le savait, d'autres personnes partageaient son sort. Doucement l'obscurité qui l'engouffrait avait laissé apparaître des sons, lointains d'abord, puis plus proche maintenant. Ils étaient nombreux. Des hommes, des femmes aussi.  
Des gémissements, des sanglots puis des cris.  
La terreur est contagieuse dit-on. Oui, bien plus qu'on ne le pense… Les hurlements s'amplifièrent, de plus en plus stridents, de plus en plus angoissants. On criait, on hurlait, on mourrait.  
Une voix s'élança, donnant à chacun un point d'encrage. La voix était noyée sous des sons parasites, mais qu'importent les mots, tant qu'ils permettaient d'éviter de perdre la raison... de se perdre tout simplement!  
- Que tout le monde se calme ! Je suis le capitaine Denys Andrews de l'armée de l'air des États-Unis d'Amérique. Nous allons.....  
Mais les bruits sourds continuaient de plus belle, couvrant la voix du quadragénaire.  
- Nous allons prendre les choses en mains. Gardez votre calme et tout ce passera bien... ou le moins mal possible!  
Le capitaine termina sa phrase juste pour lui même.  
- Malcolm tu es là ?  
- Oui, juste derrière vous… enfin, je crois.  
Les deux hommes tendirent simultanément la main et lorsque le contact se fit, ce fut comme une renaissance, un soulagement inouï. Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ils seraient tous là. Andrews glissa sa main dans une des nombreuses poches de sa combinaison et en sortit une petite lampe de poche. Il l'alluma, davantage pour que l'on puisse le localiser, que pour inspecter les alentours.  
- Que les membres de ma compagnie se comptent !  
Aussitôt une voix surgit, lointaine puis une autre plus proche. Au final trois bonnes dizaines de noms furent criés. Bien que noyés dans un brouhaha assourdissant, ces appels permirent de délimiter un minimum l'espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. De même, les militaires, rassurés et recadrés par la présence de leur capitaine se reprirent en mains. En moins de dix minutes, suivant l'exemple lancé par le capitaine Andrews, des torches s'allumèrent dans la foule. Une petite quinzaine de halos lumineux apparurent au sein d'un amas de personnes complètement désorientées.  
Le capitaine Denys Andrews se tourna alors le militaire le plus proche de lui, le capitaine William Malcolm.  
- Malcolm, tu boucles le périmètre de la foule et…  
- Et une minute, de quel droit tu me donnes des ordres, je suis tout autant capitaine que toi !  
- Je suis celui qui était en charge de la mission en Antarctique, donc je prends le contrôle ici et maintenant. Sans question. Point. Aller, au boulot.  
Malcolm le fixa une longue seconde avant de s'exécuter. Quelques minutes et ordres radios plus tard, un périmètre de sécurité fut établit par un groupe comprenant exactement trente-cinq hommes. Tout semblait sous contrôle, pourtant…  
Denys tiqua. Il épongea son front à l'aide de sa manche et fixa devant lui. Malcolm le rattrapa et l'interrogea sur son changement brutal d'attitude. Si quelques minutes plus tôt, son capitaine faisait mine de maîtriser la situation, ce qui en soit était miraculeux, maintenant il ne cachait plus l'effroi qui le saisissait.  
- Que se passe-t-il Andrews?  
Pas de réponse. La terreur est contagieuse. Maintenant c'était un fait et non un « dit-on » !  
- Capitaine Andrews. J'attends vos ordres !  
Le capitaine Andrews balaya les paroles de gestes vifs de la main. Il traversa une portion de la foule sans même la voir puis sortit du groupe, continuant d'avancer comme un automate.  
- Merde.  
- Quoi ? Quoi ???  
Malcolm hurlait, se crispant davantage à chaque pas.  
- Tu ne vois donc pas ? Lui rétorqua Denys.  
- Que devrais-je v...  
Lui aussi venait de comprendre.  
Malgré une portée de 30 mètres, la lampe n'éclairait rien. 30 mètres, assez pour savoir vers quoi ils avançaient, assez pour se rendre compte que devant eux ne se présentait que la pénombre, le vide, le néant. Rien, pas même une petite cloison pour réfléchir la lumière et délimiter un espace de vie. Seul le sol, lisse, terne et impersonnel se dessinait à perte de vue.  
Il n'y avait qu'eux et des dizaines de personnes tout aussi perdues qu'eux  
Andrews sentit le poids d'une telle découverte. Il était seul et devait prendre les bonnes décisions. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas sinon, il ne serait pas simple capitaine à 42 ans. D'un geste de la main, il chassa cette pensée, persuadé de toute façon de n'avoir guère d'autre choix. Pourtant il se trompait. Il n'était pas un si mauvais capitaine. De plus il n'était pas seul.  
Quelque part au milieu des cris, d'autres militaires avait entendu son appel à l'ordre. Des hommes très entraînés, des hommes pour qui tout ce qui se passait en cet instant, était certes nouveau, mais pas tant que cela finalement…  
Des militaires qui subrepticement se regroupaient.  
Analyser, puis agir.

*******

Un mal de tête comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Les gueules de bois de lendemain de fêtes à la fac s'étaient de la rigolade à coté. Peter O'Quinn mit longtemps à accommoder sa vision. En cause, la douleur, mais aussi la pénombre qui l'entourait. C'était le chaos. Des gens criaient, se bousculaient. Il y avait plusieurs dizaines de personnes réunies dans cet espace vaste et sombre. Mais que s'était-il passé ?  
Peter se rappelait tout juste avoir vu du pont du bateau, un halo instable recouvrir les cieux. Il avait été littéralement happé par une vague bleutée, qui lui avait donné l'impression étrange qu'il perdait la maîtrise de ses sens. S'en était suivie une chute libre vers l'inconnu. L'impression de vitesse avait été incroyable, et pourtant cela avait semblé durer une éternité. Tout cela s'était déroulé comme dans un rêve éveillé. S'il s'était retrouvé sur le MS Nordwige, il en aurait conclu à une hallucination probablement du à un assoupissement. Mais il n'était plus sur le navire.  
Le froid avait laissé la place à la chaleur et les ténèbres avaient succédé à la lumière aveuglante du soleil réfléchi sur l'étendue glacée de l'Antarctique. Peter n'avait pas peur. Peter n'avait jamais peur !  
C'était un aventurier en quête de sensations fortes. Toute sa vie il avait bourlingué à travers le monde à la recherche d'adrénaline. Il avait travaillé en tant que guide en Amazonie ou dans l'Himalaya, capitaine d'un bateau de Greenpeace, ou encore chef d'expéditions. Il ne restait jamais deux ans au même endroit. Il avait aujourd'hui 56 ans. Cela faisait un an qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir alors il avait décidé de se mettre à la retraite, profitant du joli pactole qu'il avait amassé au fil des ans. Mais l'inactivité n'était pas faite pour lui. Même la croisière en Antarctique lui avait paru insipide.  
Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il s'était produit un évènement inexplicable et Peter comptait bien élucider cette affaire. Paradoxalement, il se sentait on ne peut mieux au milieu de toute cette agitation, il se sentait revivre. L'excitation de l'inconnu le gagnait.  
Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait enfin lui-même, ses vieux réflexes revenaient au galop. Étudier la situation et envisager toutes les possibilités. Quoiqu'en l'instant, la situation, tout comme ses conséquences, était aussi obscure que la pénombre qui l'entourait. De nombreux militaires tentaient de faire revenir l'ordre dans la foule. La lumière de leurs torches permettait de voir à quelques mètres autour d'eux. Deux évidences s'imposèrent alors. Il y avait une centaine de personnes dispatchées ça et là… et rien de plus. Rien du tout !  
- Excusez-moi ?  
Peter se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une très jolie femme, la trentaine, les cheveux blonds.  
- Que fait-on ici ?  
Peter sourit.  
- Bonne question. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.  
- J'ai peur.  
Même avec le peu de lumière disponible, il n'y avait pas à se tromper : elle tremblait.  
- Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous rappelez vous être fait happer par le ciel, puis vous vous êtes réveillée ici ?  
Elle hocha la tête, totalement imperméable au ton légèrement sarcastique de son interlocuteur.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos amis militaires ont l'air d'avoir les choses bien en main. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Je me présente : Peter O'Quinn, baroudeur à la retraite.  
Il lui tendit la main.  
- Laetitia Bousseton, je travaille sur les conséquences du réchauffement climatique en Antarctique.  
- C'est un nom français ça ?  
Elle sourit. Un sourire timide, mais bel et bien présent.  
- Oui, je suis française.  
- J'ai travaillé quelques temps en France quand j'étais jeune. Je tenais une ferme que je louais en partie à des étrangers l'été. C'était en Dordogne. Je n'étais pas dépaysé, il y a énormément d'anglais là bas …  
Laetitia ne semblait pas l'écouter, son regard était fixé sur les deux militaires qui braquaient leurs torches sur le néant.  
- Que font-ils à votre avis ?  
- Les anglais ? En Dordogne ?  
Elle le regarda franchement pour la première fois. Cette touche d'humour lui réchauffa un tout petit peu le cœur. Peter secoua la tête et redevint sérieux.  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça n'a pas l'air de leur plaire.

*******

Le réveil et sa suite de désagréments. Une fois hissé sur ses jambes flageolantes, un spasme le courba en deux, expulsant hors de son corps meurtri, le déjeuner frugal du matin.  
L'obscurité. Intense et vaste.  
Des cris, l'odeur de la peur, un sentiment de désorientation absolue. Une peur incontrôlée, du noir et de l'inconnu, le saisit. Une phobie qui à mesure qu'il la découvrait, s'accroissait, se nourrissant de son étonnement.  
- Ça va aller capitaine ?  
- Harry ? Harry, c'est toi ?  
- Oui, c'est bien moi.  
Aaron souffla. Enfin une bouée de sauvetage, pour se raccrocher à la réalité.  
- Content de t'entendre.  
- Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Heu, oui, j'ai vu... certaines choses mais, cela n'a aucun sens. Le ciel... on aurait dit...  
- Cela paraissait étrangement familier n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry hocha la tête. Pour être familier ça l'était ! Harry avait travaillé un temps au SGC à Cheyenne Mountain, siège du programme Stargate, avant d'être muté à la base en Antarctique. Il avait ainsi vu quelques centaines de fois l'activation de la porte des étoiles. Et ce ciel… il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un immense vortex, instable et ondulant, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur eux. Dieu seul savait désormais où ils étaient. Une seule chose était sure : il y avait peu de chance que cela soit sur Terre.  
Bientôt, il y eut beaucoup de mouvements autour d'eux. Des pleurs, des lamentations, des injures volant de ci de là. Tout à coup, une voix s'éleva. Un certain Andrews et son équipe, était en train de prendre la situation en main.  
- Que fait-on? On les rejoint? demanda Harry.  
- Pour l'instant le plus urgent est de nous regrouper, militaires et scientifiques, mais il faut être discrets. Interdiction totale de parler du programme. Il est bien que les militaires s'emparent de l'affaire. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui s'est passé. Laissons-les déblayer le terrain. Quand nous en saurons davantage, nous interviendrons. De ton coté Harry, tu vas te mêler à eux. Si tu vois ou entend la moindre chose devant nous inciter à dévoiler notre présence...  
- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire cap'taine.  
Harry retira sa veste aux couleurs du programme. Son treillis, ses chaussures et sa casquette suffisaient amplement pour l'intégrer au sein des autres militaires. Il passa aisément inaperçu, comme aurait pu l'être le soldat lambda. Insidieusement, il se faufila parmi les hommes, collant aux plus près de ceux qui allaient faire bouger l'histoire, les capitaines Malcolm et Andrews.

*******

Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre. Cela donnait froid dans le dos. Des cris s'élevèrent dans la foule apeurée. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Il était temps de faire le point. Denys prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait prendre les bonnes décisions et vite. Il n'y aurait personne au dessus de lui pour le couvrir et assumer ses fautes. Il était son propre supérieur dorénavant.  
- Toi, toi, toi et toi, vous surveillez la foule, fit-il, tapant sur les épaules des intéressés. Les autres, réunion de crise.

Les militaires se regroupèrent au coté de leur leader, puis tous s'éloignèrent de plusieurs pas. A la lueur de leurs torches, ils ne voyaient toujours rien d'autre que le sol. Quand il fut convenu qu'ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas se faire entendre des civils, ils entourèrent le capitaine Andrews, qui se mit à faire le point, efficace, comme d'habitude.  
- Je prends le commandement, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de sortir d'ici. Le capitaine Malcolm, ici présent sera mon second …  
- Je croyais que c'était le major qui était responsable de la mission en Antarctique.  
Andrews tiqua, puis fixa l'homme qui venait de l'interrompre. Premier lieutenant, vingt-cinq ans, noir américain, Earl Davidson était le bras droit de William Malcolm. Un bras sacrément musclé, qu'il valait mieux avoir avec soi que contre soi. Andrews le savait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de ménager les égos de chacun. Il fit un geste ample, englobant les hommes présents autour de lui.  
- Tu vois un major ici ?  
- Non, mais …  
- Alors tu la fermes, et tu suis mes ordres Earl.  
L'ambiance s'appesantit, Davidson se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le visage crispé par la fureur. Le capitaine continua comme si de rien n'était. C'était notamment cette attitude qui faisait de lui un bon capitaine, respecté de ses hommes.  
- Nous allons nous séparer en deux équipes. Nous sommes une trentaine, mais il nous faudra du monde si les civils paniquent. Malcolm, tu prends sept hommes avec toi, et vous partez explorer dans cette direction. Tout en restant très prudent. Et j'insiste sur le « très ». Si nous sommes ici c'est que quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous y a envoyé ou attiré. Méfiez-vous de tout !  
- D'accord… chef.  
Ce dernier mot avait été dur à prononcer de la part du capitaine, et n'avait pas été dénué d'ironie. Une fois de plus, Denys fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une lutte de factions. Une fois chacun occupé, les esprits se calmeraient sûrement. C'était du moins à espérer. La situation était atypique, il fallait être compréhensif, le temps que les hommes s'adaptent. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à souffrir de l'incongruité de la situation. Il fallait agir et vite.  
- Vous autres, vous venez avec moi, nous allons recenser tout ce petit monde.  
Les deux groupes se séparèrent, et Andrews soupira. Il ne fallait pas que cette situation dure éternellement. La tension entre les deux capitaines était grande et n'avait cessé de prendre de l'ampleur depuis leur première rencontre ….

**Deux semaines plus tôt, en Antarctique**  
Denys secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Le major Palmer convoquait rarement les gens dans son bureau. Et quand il le faisait, ce n'était jamais pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Le major avait toujours était un rond de cuir, et cela excédait Denys. La tension avait toujours était forte entre les deux hommes. Andrews se trouvait dans un couloir étroit, à la température agréable. La climatisation faisait son effet. La chaleur dans cette latitude, était synonyme de survie. Il fut bientôt arrivé à destination.  
Il y avait une petite lucarne sur la porte. A travers on pouvait voir le major, ainsi qu'une autre personne assise en face de lui.  
Denys prit une profonde inspiration, frappa, et une voix grave et bourrue lui demanda de rentrer. Il s'exécuta.  
La pièce était vaste, 20 m2, ce qui tranchait étrangement avec l'unique bureau la meublant. Un grand vide que le major savait combler de sa personne. De vieilles armes datant de la guerre de sécession couvraient les murs. L'on pouvait aussi y voir deux, trois médailles, appartenant au propriétaire des lieux.  
- Capitaine Andrews, je vous présente le capitaine Malcolm.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Denys n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit dans ceux qu'il fixait. L'éclat de la victoire.  
- Cet homme, reprit Palmer, nous a été chaudement recommandé par l'état major. Il vous secondera dans votre travail capitaine.  
Andrews avait compris. Seconder ? Mon œil oui ! On lui demandait de former sa relève, en quelque sorte. On n'allait pas tarder à le renvoyer. Après tous ces sacrifices, ici dans le froid polaire…  
- Je n'ai pas besoins d'un second. Il y a tout juste assez de travail pour moi.  
Le major sourit, découvrant de jolies dents blanches, dignes d'une publicité vantant les mérites d'une pâte dentaire.  
- Sortez capitaine Malcolm!  
L'intéressé hocha la tête, actionna la poignée du bureau, grand sourire, puis lança un regard rayonnant à Denys avant de sortir.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça à moi, major ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! Ce gars-là, il a du lait qui lui coule du nez …  
- Vous avez toujours joué solo, capitaine. J'en ai marre de devoir continuellement repasser derrière vos fesses pour nettoyer la merde !  
- Allez respectueusement vous faire foutre, major !  
D'un bond, le major se retrouva debout devant son capitaine. Les poings serrés enfoncés dans le bois dur du bureau et la mâchoire crispée sur une envie soudaine de meurtre. Une envie brutale mais pas si récente finalement. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant face à face, rouges de colères. Seul le bureau les séparait.  
- Savez-vous ce que coûte l'insubordination capitaine ?  
- Non, mais je sais ce que coûte l'entretient d'une base comme celle-ci. Beaucoup moins que ce que vous déclarez à l'état major.  
Palmer s'assit et émit un rire sonore, particulièrement désagréable.  
-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, capitaine et vous n'en aurez jamais. Je vais passer sur ce petit excès de bile, que je pense être le résultat d'une intense déception.  
Le major se rassit, faisant mine de retourner à sa paperasse. Après quelques secondes de silence, il releva la tête sur Denys qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Vous pouvez disposer capitaine.  
Un geste de la main, en direction de la porte conclu ses propos. Denys sourit faiblement, salua le major d'un geste crispé, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il savait qu'il venait de remporter une bataille, mais la suivante ne serait peut-être pas à son avantage. D'autant qu'il avait maintenant le toutou du major dans les pattes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la lourde porte derrière lui, la voix grave du major se fit une fois de plus entendre.  
- Ah oui, j'allais oublier, je vous laisse deux mois pour vous trouver une nouvelle affectation.  
Sa victoire était effectivement de courte durée mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer...

*******

Des équipes d'exploration avaient été constituées. Au vu du nombre restreint de militaire, il avait été établit que chaque équipe ne serait constituée que de deux hommes. Le premier ayant pour objectif de protéger le second. Évidemment l'attribution de l'ordre étant à la libre disposition des hommes. Seul trois équipe furent ainsi mise en branle. Le capitaine Malcolm aurait bien aimé en faire partir davantage mais il convint rapidement avec Andrews qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'armes, de radios mais surtout d'hommes pour se permettre de s'éparpiller ainsi au hasard. Une de ces équipes était constituée des sous-lieutenants Larry Marsden et Vernon Acker.  
Leur avancée était lente, plein de précaution. Leurs torches au niveau de leurs visages, ils balayaient l'étendue sombre devant eux. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'entendaient plus le bruit de la foule, et pourtant ils n'avaient rien rencontré d'autre que le sol. Toujours le même sol, métallique et froid. Rompant le silence monotone, seul la radio montrait l'avancée des autres équipes, qui elles aussi faisaient chou blanc pour le moment. Les deux hommes étaient tendus, luisants de sueur.  
- Larry, tu as compris quelque chose sur ce qui se passe ici toi ?  
Larry Marsden, un grand blond aux yeux bleu, émis un petit rire nerveux avant de répondre.  
- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas en train de mouiller ma chemise, Vernon. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. C'est trop silencieux, beaucoup trop.  
Larry s'arrêta net, alors que son équipier n'était plus à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage de son ami, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.  
- Vernon ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous !  
- Je… je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.  
Le sous lieutenant Marsden se pivota, et regarda vers ce qu'éclairait la torche de son binôme.  
- Nom de Dieu !  
Un immense mur se dressait devant eux. Paradoxalement ce qui faisait converger leurs faisceaux lumineux n'était pas cet unique et démesuré obstacle mais la petite porte qui se dessinait devant eux. Une issue probable si tant est qu'il s'agisse vraiment d'une porte. Pas de poignée, pas d'interrupteur, pas de pancarte incitant à pousser avec énergie pour ouvrir, rien qu'une cloison lisse et neutre. Larry saisit sa radio.  
- Ici le sous-lieutenant Marsden, nous avons trouvé ce qui pourrait bien être une porte. Nous sommes au Sud, Sud Ouest de votre position.  
« Beau travail, restez là où vous vous trouvez, nous vous envoyons des renforts. »  
- Bien reçu !  
Larry s'essuya le front avec sa manche et soupira. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la cavalerie et à… Un bruit métallique le fit sursauter. Il saisit son PM en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, et il le braqua… sur son coéquipier. Vernon Acker était en train de frapper à la porte.  
- Merde Vernon ! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Qu'on va t'ouvrir ? T'es qu'un crét …  
De l'air sous pression siffla tout à coup tout autour de la porte, qui s'ouvrit en coulissant le long de la cloison. Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage du sous-lieutenant Acker, ce qui eut le don d'énerver prodigieusement son ami.  
- On devait attendre les autres avant de faire quoi que ce soit !  
- Reste là si tu veux, moi je vais explorer cette salle.  
- Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas y trouver !  
- C'est bien pour ça que je veux l'explorer, pour savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.  
Son ami disparut dans la pénombre de la pièce.  
- Je sens que je vais le regretter.  
Marsden se signa et entra dans la pièce à la suite de son ami.

L'obscurité semblait plus intense, presque palpable. Elle paraissait absorber en partie la lumière provenant des lampes torches. Pourtant, malgré le faible éclairage, on distinguait quelque chose, une paroi, un mur que l'on pouvait suivre... enfin. Il avait le même aspect métallique que le sol. La déco de cet endroit n'était décidément pas bien originale. Leurs torches éclairèrent bientôt ce qui semblait être un tableau de commande éteint.  
- Larry, je crois qu'on tient quelque chose !  
Avant même que Marsden ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Vernon commença à pianoter dessus. Un sifflement aigu retentit soudain dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, brandissant leurs armes accolées à leurs torches.  
- On se tire, Vernon!  
- Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée Larry, on a besoin de lumière ici et je suis sûr que cette console …  
- Tais-toi!  
- Ecoute, je …  
- Pas un bruit !  
Marsden avait cru voir des formes se dessiner devant sa torche. Et cela faisait un moment qu'il se sentait étrangement observé.  
- Prépare-toi à me couvrir Vernon.  
- Il faudrait que tu penses un jour à arrêter le café, ça devient franchement …  
L'attaque vint sans prévenir. Larry, qui était sur le qui-vive, se jeta à terre de tout son poids, ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie. Une large entaille lui avait labourée le bras droit. Il saisit sa lampe et la braqua vers la console. Son coéquipier avait disparu. A la place, une large giclée de sang barrait le soit disant tableau de commande. Larry se releva difficilement et s'adossa au mur, ruisselant de sueur. Son arme tremblait sous l'effet de la terreur et de la blessure qui l'handicapait énormément. Mais il lui était impossible de tirer avec l'autre bras. Du sang coulait du canon de son arme, rompant le silence profond qui s'était installé après l'attaque.  
Plic… ploc… plic… ploc… Un bruit à peine audible mais qui assourdissait le sous officier par le constat funèbre qu'il évoquait. Il saisit sa radio, la serrant au plus près de sa bouche.  
- Vernon, tu me reçois ?!  
Des parasites fut sa seule réponse.  
- Nous nous sommes fait attaqués. J'ai besoin d'aide, envoyez du renfort, nous sommes entrés dans la salle.  
Il ne captait aucune réponse. Les ondes radios ne traversaient apparemment pas les murs. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : sortir ! L'arme et la torche braquées sur l'obscurité, il marcha dos au mur, lentement vers la sortie. Un cri d'agonie se fit soudain entendre, qui eut pour conséquence de faire dresser tous les poils du corps de Larry. Un étrange craquement marqua la fin de ce lugubre son. De la sueur dégoulinait de ses sourcils, lui brûlant les yeux. Une forme passa devant le faisceau de sa lampe… il tira. Une longue rafale pour balayer l'espace. La seule chose qui arrêta Larry fut le manque de munitions. Il fallait recharger et vite. Quelque chose tomba à ses pieds. Il braqua le faisceau de la lampe torche sur le sol, et découvrit le corps ensanglanté de Vernon. Il était entièrement nu, des blessures profondes lui labouraient le corps, de la tête au pied. Ce visage, ces yeux… c'était horrible. Larry eut une terrible nausée en comprenant soudain l'origine du lugubre craquement perçue quelque instant plus tôt. Si les yeux vitreux de son ami le suppliaient d'un dernier regard, son corps au contraire lui tournait le dos en une position qui ne devait rien à sa légendaire souplesse. Ce mystérieux ennemi voulait que Larry voit comment il allait mourir, pour qu'il soit tétanisé par la peur… et c'était plutôt réussi.  
Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer ! Il sentit sa vessie se vider, mais ne put l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas gagner face à cet ennemi monstrueux. Son arme lui semblait bien ridicule désormais. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête pour survivre face à un tel adversaire, courir le plus vite possible ! Il lâcha son arme et sa lampe puis courut comme un dératé vers la porte. Il sentit quelque chose de rapide le suivre … le rattraper. Ses doigts frôlèrent la porte, enfin! Mais autre chose le frôla. Il n'eut pas le temps, ni même le désir d'en savoir plus, que la chose se planta dans son dos, le plaquant au sol.  
Il savait qu'il avait perdu ... Il avait raison. Il ferma les yeux, espérant une mort rapide semblable à celle de Vernon... il avait tort.

*******

Mon capitaine ! Sergent Banes au rapport ! 95 personnes se sont spontanément présentées mon capitaine. 13, principalement des femmes, ont été récupérés, ça et là, errant un peu hasard. Mon capitaine?  
- Oui?  
- Il y avait aussi 12 corps sans vie.  
- Cause des décès?  
- Inconnue mon capitaine, mais comme il s'agit de personnes âgés, je suppose qu'elles n'ont pas supporté le heu... transfert?  
- Merci Banes.  
Le sergent Banes était une nouvelle recrue pleine d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Il aimait son métier, cela crevait les yeux ! Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour remonter le moral du Capitaine Andrews. Deux de ses hommes avaient disparu. C'était ce qui pouvait arriver de pire pour un militaire responsable de ses troupes. La dernière communication radio avec eux prouvait qu'ils avaient découvert une porte. Peut-être que malgré les ordres, ils l'avaient franchie et que la cloison les rendait injoignable ? L'autre théorie était bien moins optimiste, et ce pour tout le monde …

Malcolm et Davidson balayaient l'espace à l'aide de leurs lampes torches. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils recherchaient les deux disparus. Earl savait que le capitaine n'abandonnerait pas facilement, mais il fallait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il emportait avec lui les chances de les retrouver sains et saufs. Dans un grand rien, quel pouvait être le danger sinon se perdre? Oui, mais alors, quel était l'obstacle les empêchant de se manifester, de crier? Un frisson glacial le parcouru. Le noir absolu avait toujours suscité en lui les pires craintes. Des terreurs enfantines qu'il croyait reléguées aux rangs des souvenirs qu'on se remémore sans plaisir. Pourtant, en cet instant, l'ogre, le loup-garou et les pires monstres de son enfance étaient tapis quelque part dans ce grand rien, prêt à se jeter sur lui, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait sur Vernon et Larry.  
- Capitaine, je ne pense pas que…  
Il fut arrêté dans sa phrase par un malheureux accident. Son pied droit glissa, et il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Le capitaine éclata d'un gros rire gras.  
- Lieutenant, vous êtes fin prêt pour les J.O. d'Hiver !  
Le rire de Malcolm était connu pour être communicatif. Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci. Au lieu de la surface lisse et froide, les doigts du lieutenant rencontrèrent un liquide chaud et poisseux. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour deviner ce que c'était. Même l'odeur qui venait maintenant chatouiller ses narines confirmait ses soupçons. Une odeur acre et métallique, une odeur de mort. Le silence brisa net le fou rire de Malcolm lorsque sa lampe torche vint éclairer Earl et avec lui la macabre découverte.  
- Earl, vous allez bien ?  
- Ce n'est pas mon sang mon capitaine.  
Malcolm aida son fidèle lieutenant à se rétablir sur ses jambes et ils suivirent de leurs faisceaux lumineux la piste sanglante. Sous peu, leurs torches éclairèrent une paire de rangers, puis le reste d'un corps, lacéré de la tête aux pieds, reposant dans une flaque de sang.  
- Davidson, couvrez-moi!  
Doucement, le capitaine s'approcha du corps inanimé et le retourna. L'homme respirait faiblement, encore lié à la vie par un fil qui s'amenuisait rapidement. Un simple échange de regard entre le capitaine et son lieutenant suffit à établir un diagnostique commun. Chance de survie: zéro pour cent!  
Le capitaine William Malcolm posa un genou à terre et une main sur la poitrine du militaire. Les mouvements étaient à peine perceptibles.  
- Sous-lieutenant Marsden vous m'entendez ?  
Aucune réponse. Pas même un mouvement de paupière. C'était sûrement trop tard… ils étaient arrivés trop tard ! Soudain les yeux du sous-lieutenant s'ouvrirent en grand, et il saisit Malcolm par son gilet. Sa force était incroyable compte tenu de son état. Leurs visages se touchèrent presque.  
- … ils l'ont tué… Acker… ce sont des monstres… n'ouvrez pas…  
Puis ses yeux et sa bouche restèrent grand ouvert sur ce dernier mot. Tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il expira une dernière fois. Le fils qui le reliait à la vie avait cédé. Malcolm et Davidson se jetèrent un regard, la même terreur luisait dans leurs yeux.

*******

Les deux capitaines se faisaient face, le teint rubicond. Une violente dispute venait d'avoir lieu sur la suite à donner aux évènements. Malcolm voulait continuer à explorer l'endroit, car selon lui leur seule chance de survie était de sortir de là. Andrews, quant à lui, préconisait une protection accrue des civils. Ce qui mobiliserait quasiment tout ses effectifs. Finalement un seul point obtenait leur approbation mutuelle: laisser les civils dans l'ignorance!  
Les 108 civils étaient déjà au bord de l'explosion. La panique était à fleur de peau. Inutile donc d'allumer la mèche!  
- C'est mon dernier mot.  
- Si vous aviez vu …  
- Je me l'imagine très bien capitaine Malcolm. « Un corps atrocement mutilé », c'est assez suggestif comme expression. Cela nous donne une raison de plus pour protéger ces gens d'une menace potentielle. C'est avant tout ça notre boulot. Voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Protéger les citoyens aux mépris de sa propre vie... ça ne vous rappelle rien capitaine? De plus, cela ne nous servirait à rien de nous éparpiller. Nous donnerions à notre adversaire des proies faciles et isolées. Dans cette obscurité, ce serait du suicide pur et simple.  
Un tic nerveux crispa la lèvre de Malcolm. Cet homme n'avait décidément pas la carrure d'un chef. Si le major avait été là, il l'aurait écouté, lui, et non cet imbécile d'Andrews! Il fallait lui rabattre son caquet à cette chiffe molle !  
- Que proposez-vous alors capitaine ? Qu'on reste là bien tranquillement à attendre qu'on vienne nous tuer ?  
- Non. Protéger la foule ne veut pas dire que l'on doit rester inactif.

*******

Un troupeau. Une horde de plus de cent personnes se déplaçait dans un noir percé de quelques rayons de lampes torches.  
- Echo ! Cria un homme dans la foule.  
Rires autour de lui.  
Ils progressaient méthodiquement avec une extrême lenteur. Ils n'étaient pourtant ralentis par aucun obstacle, bien au contraire, mais l'espace, en l'occurrence, était leur pire ennemi. Dans quelle direction avancer ? Comment être certain que le chemin emprunté n'allait pas les perdre davantage encore dans le néant? Le capitaine Andrews n'avait pas de réponse à toutes ces questions, aussi les chassa-t-il dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, dans la case " résoudre un problème à la fois" !

Les rayons de lumière tournoyaient dans le vide à la recherche d'un contact, n'importe lequel. Soudain, les soldats en tête de cortège demandèrent le silence et stoppèrent la marche. Le capitaine Andrews les rejoignit aussitôt.  
- Que se passe-t-il?  
Le lieutenant Cornélius Butch s'approcha du capitaine. Il avait l'air inquiet et en même temps excité par la curiosité.  
- Il y a quelque chose, là devant.  
Le lieutenant Butch leva la torche dont le faisceau semblait au loin se dévier légèrement. La distance était impossible à évoluer mais il y avait quelque chose, c'était certain. Le capitaine Malcolm intervint instinctivement, sans réfléchir outre mesure.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
La stupidité de la question lui apparu avec netteté, tout comme le mépris qu'éprouvaient certains hommes à son égard. Il avait conscience que la situation lui était défavorable et que son manque d'expérience jouait en sa défaveur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre davantage car Andrews intervint à son tour d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation.  
- Et bien William, c'est ce que nous devons découvrir. Partez en éclaireur avec le lieutenant Butch et tenez-moi au courant de votre progression. Je ne veux pas que vous rompiez le contact!

- Qu'attendez-vous! On se bouge, capitaine!  
Malcolm reçut cet ordre comme un coup de poignard blessant profondément son orgueil et son amour propre. Si son aversion pour Andrews n'avait pour fondement que son ambition personnelle, les choses venaient clairement de passer à l'échelon supérieur. Il s'exécuta donc sans broncher, les doigts crispés sur un coup de poing imaginaire.  
A une cinquantaine de mètres de la foule, Cornélius cru bon de briser le silence qui alourdissait l'ambiance pesante de l'exploration  
- Capitaine, ne le prenez pas mal, mais il est plus à sa place que vous, ricana-t-il.  
- La ferme, lieutenant. Concentrez vous et gardez l'œil ouvert c'est un ordre !  
- Bouh, susceptible va !  
- Je vous ai dit LA FERME sinon...  
- Sinon quoi ?  
A ces mots, William l'attrapa par le col, le menaçant.  
- Oh, je vois, vous êtes vraiment pitoyable. Et puis, maintenant quoi ? Vous allez me trucider au beau milieu de nulle part ? Vous êtes pathétique mon capitaine ! Si vous voulez que les hommes vous respectent, commencez par agir en soldat et non en politicien. Le capitaine Andrews n'est peut-être pas très protocolaire mais c'est un homme de terrain qui n'a pas peur de se salir pour ses hommes!  
- Méfiez vous Lieutenant Butch, je suis quand même votre supérieur. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous descendre pour trahison et indiscipline !!  
- Indiscipline ?  
- Oui dans des moments pareils, les circonstances sont plus qu'aggravantes pour vous.  
William avait conscience d'être aller trop loin. Butch avait raison sur au moins une chose, il lui fallait conquérir la loyauté de ses hommes et il était plutôt mal barré pour le moment.  
La radio grésilla, arrêtant la discussion houleuse avant qu'elle ne dégénère davantage encore.  
- Malcolm! Je vous avais dit que garder le contact! Que se passe-t-il ?!  
William reprit son sang-froid, relâcha doucement le col de Cornélius et le pointa du doigt, le regardant avec les yeux plein de haine.  
- Rien Andrews, lui répondit-il.  
- Bien. Alors continuez et contact radio toutes les cinq minutes.  
Ils se remirent en route. William serrait les poings qui le démangeaient. A quelques mètres de la cible ils allumèrent les torches de leur arme qu'ils pointèrent sur la cible, un mur et... une porte!  
Malgré la peur de l'inconnu et la prudence de rigueur, ils ne purent cacher leur soulagement. Il y avait enfin quelque chose, un objectif sur lequel travailler. Restait à savoir si cette porte serait une échappatoire ou au contraire l'entrée vers de plus graves problèmes, si tant est que cela soit possible ! Alors que ni plafond, ni surface, ne s'étaient offert à eux jusque là, tout bascula en un instant.  
Ils approchèrent à pas de velours. Le capitaine Malcolm frappa le mur. Un son lourd s'en échappa. Ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Assez volumineuse, elle permettrait aisément le passage simultané d'une dizaine de personne.  
Un seul hic, tout comme celle ouverte par feu-Marsden et Acker, cette porte ne disposait pas de poignée d'ouverture.

**De retour au check point**  
Les civils envisageaient enfin une issue favorable à leur déboire. La rumeur selon laquelle une porte venait d'être découverte avait fait le tour avec une extrême rapidité. Le fait que cette porte restait obstinément close étant secondaire face à l'espoir engendré... et cela arrangeait bien le capitaine Andrews et ses hommes.  
Ils avaient rejoint le capitaine Malcolm et le lieutenant Butch, ne laissant auprès des civils qu'un contingent de sécurité. Après avoir inspectés les lieux pendant une bonne heure, ils s'étaient finalement n'aperçus qu'aucun mécanisme visible ne permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Mais comment diable avaient fait Marsden et Acker?

- Et maintenant MON capitaine?  
L'ironie et la suspecte soumission du capitaine Malcolm n'échappa à personne. Tous les hommes se tournèrent cependant vers Denys, car aussi perfide fut-elle, la question n'en était pas moins sur toutes les lèvres.  
- On a au moins un moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Reste à trouver comment ouvrir cette fichue porte. Allez remuez-vous les méninges, ce n'est pas le moment d'être défaitiste. Nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les moyens, pour cela. Toute suggestion sera la bienvenue.  
Un léger brouhaha commença à s'élever alors que chacun questionnait son voisin en quête de solution miracle. Le premier lieutenant Davidson se tourna vers un militaire qui gardait obstinément le silence et fixait la porte avec un intérêt communicatif.  
- Vous avez une idée?

Harry eut du mal à sortir d'un état presque hypnotique. Depuis qu'il était arrivé devant la porte il ne pouvait détacher son regard des inscriptions qui ornaient le mur. Évidemment les militaires n'avaient pas prêtés attention aux glyphes qu'ils prenaient sans doute pour de simples dessins géométriques, ou des altérations de la paroi, mais lui savait qu'il n'en était rien.  
Harry n'était pas expert en écritures aliens mais il pouvait déchiffrer des phonèmes simples. En l'occurrence, il lisait « Le Phage », ce qui ne signifiait rien, du moins à sa connaissance.  
- Vous avez une idée?  
Harry considéra le lieutenant noir américain. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à se mélanger aux autres militaires. Beaucoup ne se connaissait pas et l'ordre du jour n'était pas à la suspicion. Pourtant le regard perçant de Davidson le mit mal à l'aise. Cet homme était perspicace. Il lui faudrait agir en douceur, s'il ne voulait pas éveiller la curiosité.  
- C'est possible... mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir mon mot à dire.  
- Ne le prends pas comme cela, toute aide est la bienvenue.  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'à dit le capitaine, mais je ne pense pas que la solution soit entre nos mains. Seulement l'armée est trop fière pour s'en remettre au commun des mortels. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est l'aide de tous, y compris des civils embarqués avec nous dans cette galère.  
Il se tut mais le capitaine Andrews avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Sans aucune animosité il s'approcha d'Harry qu'il examina silencieusement. Harry ne broncha pas. Ses années passées dans le secret des Dieux lui avait au moins appris à rester maître de ses nerfs. Le capitaine sourit sans conviction à son nouvel homme de troupe.  
- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je n'ai guère de choix. Toutefois, il faut rester prudent. N'oublions pas que deux hommes sont morts après avoir franchi une porte. Ce qui semble être notre salut peut tout à fait se révéler être la boîte de Pandore !

Les soldats passèrent dans les rangs de la foule, cherchant des personnes pouvant aider dans la limite de leurs possibilités à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Plusieurs hommes et femmes tentèrent leur chance en vain.  
Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans aucun résultat.

Quelque part dans la foule, une personne fouilla son sac à dos à la recherche d'un peu d'eau. Tout comme les autres civils, elle avait scrupuleusement suivit les ordres de l'armée. La peur de l'inconnu avait fait perdre aux naufragés toute notion de temps mais aussi de faim et de soif. L'espoir nouveau leur avait fait reprendre conscience de leur état présent. Elle farfouilla son sac à la recherche d'une quelconque nourriture.  
- Tiens, qu'est-ce que s'est ? se dit-elle alors que ses doigts venaient de toucher un objet inconnu.  
Elle fouilla de plus belle et saisit l'objet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle le tourna dans tout les sens, le manipulant sans trop de précaution.

Les scientifiques autour de la porte continuaient à s'affairer. Un clic se fit soudain entendre. Petit à petit, les deux battants de la porte se séparèrent. Tel un sas de décontamination, de la fumée s'en échappa.  
Aveuglement.  
Après la pénombre... la lumière. Aveuglante, brutale, froide... mais si réconfortante !

*******

Civils et militaires regardaient la lumière sans savoir qu'elle faisait écran à une sorte de porte. Un cercle entouré de symbole...une porte sur un autre monde...  
La bête aussi les regardait. Elle avait été créé pour empêcher quiconque de quitter Le Phage et c'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire !


	3. Chapter 2 : AnthropoPhage

Chapitre 2

**AnthropoPhage**

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et qui suivre. Plusieurs groupes commençaient à se distinguer. Il y avait les touristes terrorisés qui suivaient comme des moutons de Panurge, sans émettent d'autres bruits que des geignements et des sanglots, et d'autres civils qui semblaient vouloir interférer dans les actions des militaires. Dans ce dernier groupe on pouvait sans mal distinguer ceux qui avaient un réel potentiel et ceux qui voulaient simplement agir en électron libre ou par provocation absurde. Kendall avait d'abord voulu s'isoler, être loin de tout ces gens qu'il méprisait ou qui l'indifféraient. Pourtant, très vite il avait réalisé qu'être seul le mettait en évidence, lui qui voulait disparaître et se fondre dans la masse. Finalement son choix fut pris plus par résignation que par envie. Il allait se noyer au milieu des autres, paraître tout aussi apeuré, ce qui était relativement facile et spontané, et se faire un maximum oublier.  
Lorsqu'un militaire vint demander de l'aide pour ouvrir la porte, il eut une envie irrésistible de se lever et de tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que les choses avancent, pourvu qu'il sorte de cet endroit. Mais sa logique de discrétion lui intima un ordre bien différent et il se contenta d'entrer sa tête dans ses épaules, le regard fixe sur ses mains. Il se concentra sur sa bague, la regarda comme si elle se révélait à lui puis éclata de rire... tant d'argent entre ses mains, tant de dollars inutiles ! Son rire se transforma en pleur, spontané et non feint. Quelle ironie !  
Le soldat ne lui prêta guère plus d'un regard puis partit en quête d'idées, d'hommes ou de toute autre chose. Kendall se calma et sans lâcher des yeux sa si précieuse chevalière, il se leva et rejoignit le petit groupe qui se formait autour des militaires. Kendall venait enfin de prendre conscience de sa responsabilité. Jusqu'à présent il avait préféré penser qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de cause à effet entre son étrange découverte dans la congère en Antarctique et la vague qui les avait engloutis. Évidemment il s'était consolé en pensant au hasard, aux expériences des militaires, seuls responsables de tous ses maux mais... Mais en cet instant de lucidité, il devait bien avouer qu'il était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il savait mais n'y comprenait absolument rien. La pierre orangée avait libéré une sorte d'énergie incroyable qui avait consumé Anderson et ouvert cette brèche bleutée. Il avait vu sa formation, il avait vu son pouvoir destructeur. Il était le seul témoin du commencement et espérait ne pas être celui de la fin. Surtout si celle-ci signait l'anéantissement. Sa décision était prise, il se lierait aux militaires, scientifiques et toutes personnes susceptibles d'agir, car lui seul saurait reconnaître le bouton d'arrêt... en espérant que OFF serait comme ON, le côté destructeur en moins !  
Puis la porte s'ouvrit, faisant renaître l'espoir.

*******

Au silence inquiétant des dernières heures se mêlèrent soudain quelques cris de joie, ponctués d'un reste de panique. Ce fut d'abord comme un bourdonnement, léger et discret, mais rapidement les cris s'amplifièrent, augmentant crescendo à mesure que la masse de civil se rapprochait de la porte, attirée comme des papillons de nuit par une source providentielle de lumière. Le capitaine Andrews prit rapidement conscience qu'une vague humaine allait déferler sur le petit contingent militaire. Canaliser la peur qui les submergeait tous avait déjà été bien difficile, mais s'attaquer à l'espoir serait certainement une toute autre affaire.  
- Ne les laissez pas s'approcher de la porte ! cria Andrews à ses hommes. Resserrez les rangs et maintenez le périmètre de sécurité.  
- Génial la tactique. Si tu demandes à tous ces gens qui ont été privés de lumière pendant des heures de ne pas espérer mettre fin à leur cauchemar, tu cours à la catastrophe. Es-tu certain que le péril qui les guette de l'autre côté est pire que celui qui nous attend ici ?  
Le capitaine Andrews se retourna vivement, tombant face à face sur l'autre capitaine du régiment. Malcolm semblait avoir perdu bien plus que deux hommes ces dernières heures. Ses traits étaient tirés, le vieillissant d'au moins dix ans. En revanche il n'avait rien perdu de la colère qui l'animait en présence d'Andrews.  
- Tu as déjà oublié ce qui est arrivé à Larry et à Vernon ? lui répliqua Andrews. Tu as la mémoire courte on dirait.  
- C'était plus à l'Est… enfin, si on se fie aux boussoles.  
- Ecoute William, on ignore ce qui s'est passé avec Larry et Vernon, mais on ne sait pas davantage ce qui nous attend ici ou de l'autre côté de la porte. Il faut rester prudent et ne pas précipiter tous ces civils dans un piège dont nous ignorons tout. Regroupons-les devant la porte. C'est la seule chose de vraiment réelle dans ce grand néant. Cela devrait en soi les rassurer et les calmer un peu.  
- Les rassurer, c'est certain. Les calmer… cela reste à prouver.  
- De toute façon, nous n'avons guère d'autres choix. On laisse quelques hommes pour assurer la sécurité puis nous partirons en exploration. Tous ensembles ! Inutile qu'un autre drame se produise.  
- Si tu veux mon avis, tu cogites beaucoup trop. Comme tu viens de le dire, le nombre fait la force. Si nous entrons en masse, militaires et civils inclus, personne ne se risquera à nous attaquer.  
- C'est trop dangereux. Notre boulot est de protéger ces civils, pas de les utiliser comme bouclier humain. Rassemble six volontaires.  
Andrews ne laissa pas le temps à Malcolm d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.  
- Et c'est un ordre, capitaine.  
Le visage de William se contracta en un rictus particulièrement haineux et déplaisant. Il avala sa salive en regardant Denys comme si celui-ci était un insecte particulièrement répugnant qu'il aurait bien aimé écraser sous sa ranger.  
- Ok, mais il faut également un périmètre de sécurité de l'autre côté. Il me semble peu judicieux de séparer le groupe par une porte qui à tout moment peut nous claquer au nez !  
Pour une fois, Andrews devait bien admettre que Malcolm avait raison. La porte devait être surveillée et maitrisée, au même titre que les civils. La seule solution pour pouvoir intervenir en cas d'urgence était l'établissement d'un camp de part et d'autre.  
- Bien. Dans ce cas je…  
Malcolm ne laissa pas son « chef » terminer sa phrase.  
- Je prends en charge le groupe d'exploration.  
Andrews n'avait aucune envie de céder du terrain devant Malcolm. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus se le mettre à dos définitivement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un bon moment sans ciller. Ce fut Denys qui baissa le regard en premier.  
- Entendu. Mais je veux un compte-rendu de tous vos faits et gestes. Ne vous arrêtez même pas pour pisser sans m'en informer.  
Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Malcolm qui acquiesça aussitôt. Il n'était finalement pas bien compliqué de manipuler cet homme…  
Il restait quelque chose à faire et ce n'était pas le plus facile. Le capitaine Andrews devait maintenant s'adresser à la foule.

*******

Flashback  
Aaron toqua doucement à la porte du général. La crispation de son visage traduisait la perplexité qu'il ressentait. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour se retrouver là ?  
- Entrez !  
En pénétrant dans le bureau, Aaron effectua un salut protocolaire qu'il ne pût achever. Le général n'avait que faire du protocole. D'un geste vif il lui intima l'ordre de prendre une chaise et enchaîna sans attendre sur le sujet de leur rencontre.  
- Lieutenant James Aaron, j'ai besoin de vous.  
- De moi… mon général ?  
- Puisque je vous le dis.  
On pouvait voir la stupéfaction se peindre sur les traits du jeune militaire. Le général quant à lui sembla s'en amuser un instant avant de prendre un dossier et de l'ouvrir.  
- Vous avez fait du très bon boulot au sein même de cette base, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Vos supérieurs directs vantent vos louanges et j'ai moi-même à quelques reprises vu vos exploits. Je n'étais alors pas encore astreint à ce satané travail de bureau, dit-il en faisant la grimace, jetant un regard noir à la pile de dossiers qui le narguait. Vous êtes un homme précieux James Aaron.  
Aaron piqua un fard. La dernière personne à l'avoir fait rougir… lui avait passé deux fois la bague au doigt. Ce n'était pas rien. La sonnerie du téléphone fit émerger Aaron hors de ses souvenirs. Le général leva les yeux au ciel puis décrocha, l'air excédé.  
- Oui Walter ? Quoi ? Bien sur que non. Non…  
Le général, tout en parlant, invita de la main Aaron à consulter un dossier qui se trouvait en travers du bureau, juste face à lui. Aaron prit la chemise et l'ouvrit, s'attendant à découvrir un rapport de mission. La surprise n'en fut que plus intense encore... Il s'agissait d'un magasine qu'Aaron ne connaissait pas, avec à la Une un dossier sur la pêche à la truite dans l'Utah.  
- C'est mon jour de congé demain Walter ! Débrouillez vous avec lui… peu importe avec qui il est en relation et… attendez un instant !  
D'un geste brusque le général arracha littéralement le magasine des mains d'Aaron. Tout en jetant un regard plein d'animosité sur le jeune militaire tétanisé, le général rangea rapidement la revue dans son tiroir avant de reprendre l'air de rien sa conversation.  
- Bon d'accord ! Vous avez gagné, je le recevrai.  
Le général raccrocha, l'air bougon.  
- Tant pis pour la partie de pêche. Teal'c va être déçu, murmura- t-il davantage pour lui-même.  
Puis comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans son bureau, il reporta son attention sur Aaron.  
- Au fait, qui vous a autorisé à fouiller dans mes dossiers prioritaires ?  
- Ben… vous, mon général… Vous m'avez…  
- Cela ira pour cette fois. Où en étions-nous avant ce satané coup de téléphone ?  
O'Neill n'attendit pas la réponse d'Aaron. Il extirpa du dessous de son bureau une petite besace d'où émergeaient un petit filet et l'extrémité d'une canne à pêche. Il y prit un dossier qu'il tendit négligemment au lieutenant. Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de réagir, il planta son regard dans celui d'Aaron.  
- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, nous avons besoin d'un capitaine pour prendre en charge une partie de nos troupes qui officie en ce moment en Antarctique.  
Aaron resta interdit, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard fixe. Au bout d'un laps de temps infini, il se décida enfin à quitter son air ahuri et à prendre une grande inspiration avant d'annoncer au grand général ce qu'il pensait être une évidence, mais qui visiblement avait échappé à O'Neill.  
- Mais monsieur je ne suis que lieutenant !  
- Ah oui… vous avez raison. On va vite résoudre ce problème. Vous êtes promu. Félicitation !  
- Je ne sais que dire mon général ?  
- Ne dites rien et lisez ce dossier avant de vous réjouir.  
Le tout juste capitaine se plongea dans une lecture studieuse d'où émergea un flot de questions auxquelles le général répondit le plus souvent d'un haussement d'épaule ou d'un soupir agacé. Quand Aaron referma enfin le dossier, le général s'empressa de le reprendre… avant de le laisser accidentellement tomber dans le broyeur à papier. Le bruit de l'engin anima quelques instants le silence qui s'était installé dans le bureau.  
- Bon, alors ?  
- Alors quoi… mon général ?  
- Vous acceptez cette mission ?  
- Et si je refuse ?  
- Je vous envoie finir vos jours dans un lieu isolé où vous ne dérangerez personne.  
- En Antarctique par exemple ?  
- Mouais… Bon, c'est vrai.  
- Ben vu comme ça… je pars quand ?  
- Tout de suite ! Maintenant veuillez disposer, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Allez voir Walter pour les diverses formalités administratives et… bonne chance capitaine !  
Alors que la porte claquait derrière lui, Aaron était toujours en état de choc. Son sentiment était partagé. Certes il était promu, mais il partait dans un coin reculé du monde, loin de tout. Et ce qui l'y attendait, ne serait pas vraiment de tout repos. Enfin, mieux valait voir le verre à moitié plein qu'à moitié vide. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et regarda le bon côté des choses. D'une part, il venait de monter en grade, un sacrément bon point ça, et d'autre part, la vie serait bien moins dangereuse en Antarctique… à part peut-être un rhume et quelques engelures. Tout bien réfléchi, par rapport à son existence au sein du SGC… combien de fois avait-il failli mourir ? Il avait fini par perdre le compte, d'autant que les Goa'ulds, les réplicateurs et autres Aliens, n'étaient pas les seuls dangers qu'il encourrait en restant sur le sol américain. Il était content finalement de mettre de la distance entre lui et l'Ex-madame Aaron. Ainsi il ne risquait plus de se laisser encore et encore passer la bague au doigt. Non, vraiment, aucun danger ne pouvait être pire que celui-ci.  
Le capitaine James Aaron avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il se présenta devant Walter. Celui-ci ne le reçut pas tout de suite. Il dut attendre le départ de Teal'c. Le Jaffa arborait l'un de ses rares sourires de triomphe. Apparemment Walter venait de lui rendre un sacré service… Aaron sourit en repensant au coup de téléphone. Un malin ce Teal'c.

*******

Laetitia eut l'impression de tomber tant le vertige qui la saisit était grand. Elle crispa sa main sur le bras qui la retenait. Etait-ce vraiment elle qui avait ouvert la porte ? Par quel étrange hasard cet objet était-il apparu dans son sac ? Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait avoir une quelconque responsabilité dans ce qui leur arrivait, quoi que ce soit ! Laetitia voulait sauver la planète et sa population, pas être la cause de sa destruction ! Autour d'elle les gens s'agitaient. Certains criaient l'espoir, d'autres pleuraient silencieusement, sans oser exprimer des sentiments mêlés. Qu'y avait-il derrière cette ouverture ? Serait-ce le salut ou au contraire le jugement dernier ? Laetitia referma sa prise sur la main qu'elle avait saisie. Une main rugueuse, pleine de calles, mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur.  
- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Peter qui avait senti Laetitia trembler à nouveau.  
- Oui… je… j'ai juste peur de ce qui peut bien y avoir derrière cette porte.  
O' Quinn sourit et montra du doigt un militaire qui s'avançait vers eux.  
- Vous n'êtes pas la seule. Apparemment nos amis militaires veulent y aller en premier.  
L'homme en question s'avançait vers le groupe de civils avec une détermination qui n'avait d'égal que son appréhension. L'inconnu et par extension tout ce qui est susceptible d'échapper à tout contrôle est le pire ennemi des militaire. Quoi de plus imprévisible qu'une horde d'êtres humains agissant dans la panique, avec pour unique but sa survie ? Jamais le capitaine Andrews n'avait eu à affronter un tel adversaire, fut-il à la base son allier et par nature l'innocent à protéger. Andrews s'éclaircit la gorge, prit sa respiration et commença son discours en parlant le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il gardait la tête relevée, dans une technique d'orateur presque parfaite.  
- Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez tous très impatients de sortir de cet endroit. Je le suis moi-même je ne peux donc pas vous en blâmer. Il est par contre de notre devoir en tant que militaires de vous protéger pour que vous ne preniez aucun risque. Je vous demande donc d'être un peu patient, le temps que l'on inspecte la zone. Nous vous remercions.  
Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent par endroits. Certains accusaient les militaires d'être à l'origine de tous leurs malheurs, d'autres souhaitaient tout simplement manifester leur mécontentement, mais la majorité des civils, satisfaite et rassurée, obéissant aux ordres des militaires avait stoppé son mouvement. Les quelques éléments perturbateurs tentèrent de pénétrer dans la zone de sécurité, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte de la disproportion des forces… et sans doute du danger. O'Quinn aussi avait conscience de ce danger. Il avait suffisamment bourlingué pour reconnaître les signes de stress et de tension au sein des militaires.  
- Ce que je ne ferais pas pour être avec eux en ce moment ! grogna Peter en indiquant de la tête le groupe de militaire qui se formait devant la porte. Si je ne fais rien, je crois que je vais exploser !  
- Mais vous ne faites pas rien monsieur O'Quinn, vous m'êtes d'une grande utilité.  
- Appelez-moi Peter et surtout pas monsieur. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir 80 ans.  
Laetitia sourit et rit pour la première fois de la journée.  
- Voilà je préfère cela…  
- Excusez-moi madame ?  
Peter se retourna brusquement et dévisagea l'homme qui venait d'interrompre un si charmant moment de détente.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?  
- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'étrange objet que vous avez dans la main.  
Laetitia regarda l'objet qu'elle avait un instant oublié. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment perdure tant il était agréable de ne plus penser, de ne plus se poser des questions pour lesquelles il n'existait aucune réponse.  
- J'ai le sentiment que cet objet vous est inconnu. Je me trompe ?  
Laetitia ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Peter vint à son secours, bravant l'homme de son regard d'acier.  
- Je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela vous regarde.  
- En rien, bien entendu, se hâta de dire l'homme. J'aimerais seulement l'étudier de plus près, si c'est possible.  
- Et en quel honneur ? Si elle devait le montrer à quelqu'un, ce serait à nos amis militaires, pas à vous.  
- Je suis militaire. Permettez-moi de me présenter.  
L'homme lui tendit une carte. Peter jeta un œil au nom et au grade en haut de celle-ci. Capitaine James Aaron. Peter regarda l'homme de bas en haut. Plutôt grand, les cheveux en bataille virant vers le blond, l'homme était habillé en civil.  
- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec vos amis là-bas à reluquer dans tous les coins ?  
- C'est une longue histoire et…  
- Ca tombe bien nous avons tout notre temps.  
Peter O'Quinn s'était levé. Les deux hommes pouvaient ainsi se jauger de toute leur hauteur. Peter était plus charpenté qu'Aaron, mais le militaire était plus jeune et sans aucun doute plus entraîné. Le combat serait serré s'ils en venaient aux poings, mais Peter comptait sur son expérience. Après tout, même un militaire ne pouvait être plus dangereux qu'un hippopotame qui charge !  
Laetitia s'interposa entre Peter et le capitaine Aaron. Décidément les hommes ne savaient gérer la tension et les situations extrêmes que par la violence.  
- Allons calmez-vous ! Il me semble que nous sommes tous embarqués dans la même galère non ? Monsieur, enfin, capitaine, je veux bien vous confier cet objet, mais à une seule condition.  
Sans laisser le temps au militaire de répondre, elle lui tendit l'objet qu'il attrapa aussitôt. Cependant Laetitia ne le lâcha pas. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du militaire.  
- Je vous le laisse à la condition que vous nous laissiez venir avec vous. Et ceci est non négociable !

*******

A peine la porte franchie, qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau plongés dans un grand néant. Pas de cloison apparente, pas de nouvelle porte, rien, nada ! Malcolm était relativement énervé. Le capitaine Andrews avait bien précisé de ne pas disperser les troupes, de rester regroupé… Ah qu'il était facile de donner des ordres sans savoir. Maintenant, il n'avait guère d'autres solutions que d'élargir son champ d'actions en éparpillant ses hommes à trois et neuf heures. En même temps, il n'était pas déplaisant de désobéir. Andrews ne pourrait en aucun cas parler d'insubordination… quand viendrait le moment d'expliquer l'expédition. Il serait obligé d'admettre le bien fondé de la tactique. Une vision bien agréable de l'avenir… enfin.  
Malcolm désigna quelques hommes pour garder libre l'accès à la porte puis s'éloigna suffisamment pour ne plus être visible, ni de la porte, ni des civils, ni surtout du capitaine Andrews. Quand la distance lui sembla enfin suffisante, Malcolm constitua rapidement les groupes. N'en déplaise à Andrews, les hommes se déplaceraient par deux. Ils avaient pour consigne d'explorer la zone au complet, avant d'y faire passer les civils.  
Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se languir avant qu'une nouvelle porte se présente à eux. Elle était identique à la première si ce n'est qu'elle s'ouvrit automatiquement dès leur approche. Malcolm ressentit la même sensation désagréable que celle qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans un submersible. Un sas, encore un autre, et toujours cette idée terrible qu'il s'éloignait de l'air libre et de la liberté. Voilà, c'était exactement cela. Une porte, le néant et encore une porte… Malcolm laissa de côté ses appréhensions et franchit le premier la nouvelle issue, immédiatement suivit de ses hommes qui pour l'occasion s'étaient de nouveau regroupés. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la première salle, balayant l'espace de leurs armes, les militaires se sentirent soudain rassérénés. La pièce était désespérément vide. En cela, elle différait peu du néant qui les englobait depuis leur « atterrissage ». Pourtant elle avait deux atouts nouveaux qui faisaient sacrément la différence. D'abord dans ses dimensions, qui avait l'avantage indéniable d'exister… enfin un plafond, enfin un espace visible et délimité… ensuite par la luminosité qui y régnait. Se battre dans le noir contre un ennemi invisible, impitoyable et connaissant le terrain, était un combat quasiment perdu d'avance. Avec la lumière, désormais tout était différent. Elle semblait irradier littéralement des murs, du sol et du plafond.  
La salle ne faisait pas plus d'une centaine de mètres carrés et présentait une porte au centre de chacune de ses cloisons. De la main, Malcolm dispersa de nouveau ses groupes.

Brad Jenkins et Bill Starsby devraient s'occuper du secteur Nord Ouest. Tout comme Brad, Bill était sous-officier. Pourtant, il n'avait que 25 ans, soit deux fois moins que son ami. Malgré cette différence d'âge, leur binôme fonctionnait à merveille. Pour Bill, Brad était son mentor et rien au monde ne pouvait les séparer.  
Jenkins ouvrit la porte avec précaution, du bout de son P90. Comme dans une chorégraphie bien huilée, Bill pénétra de l'autre côté, braquant son arme dans tous les sens, prêt à vider son chargeur au moindre mouvement suspect. Comme il n'en fut rien, il fit signe à Brad de le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Une nouvelle salle s'ouvrait à eux. Ils commencèrent alors leur exploration, méthodiquement, minutieusement et très, très prudemment.  
Une fois de plus, on aurait pu manger par terre. L'endroit, brillamment éclairée, était désespérément vide, aussi désertique que la salle précédente. Seule une porte, à l'autre bout, rompait avec la monotonie grisée des lieux. Un cercle bleu ornait cette ouverture. Enfin une touche de couleur ! Bill fit un clin d'œil à Brad, et lui indiqua la porte.  
- Après toi l'ancêtre !  
Jenkins sourit.  
- C'est l'expérience qui fait un bon militaire.  
- Ben t'es le meilleur alors Brad !  
- Tu paieras ton insolence une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici !  
Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Cette décompression momentanée leur faisait du bien. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient découvrir derrière la porte ? Brad s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit, et s'y engouffra rapidement. Cette pièce était différente. Aucune lumière, excepté celle qui s'engouffrait par la porte laissée béante. Elle paraissait plus grande et à la lueur de sa torche, Jenkins découvrit un escalier qui menait à un niveau inférieur, juste sous leurs pieds. En jouant avec le faisceau de sa torche, Jenkins pouvait vaguement distinguer dans la salle inférieure, la présence d'une sorte de masse indistincte, car trop lointaine et surtout trop mal éclairée. Quand Bill entra à son tour, Brad lui fit signe de rester en haut pour couvrir ses arrières, puis il descendit lentement l'escalier, braquant sa torche sur la forme inanimée.  
Bill descendit doucement. Pas après pas, s'assurant à chaque étape l'absence de mouvement dans la pénombre. La masse restait immobile et intrigante. Arrivé au pied des marches, Bill vérifia que rien ne pouvait surgir derrière lui et l'attaquer par surprise. Il n'y avait qu'un mur lisse, neutre, identique aux autres. Rassuré, il posa le faisceau de sa torche sur la masse qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. Il s'attendait à une découverte importante, style tableau de commande ou guide pour militaire perdu, mais la masse était tout autre. On aurait dit, en plus gros, le cercle bleu qui était représenté au-dessus du chambranle de la porte. Il était dressé là telle une statue d'art contemporain. Bill sourit et secoua la tête comme pour dissiper des craintes infondées. Il s'apprêtait à appeler son collègue quand il vit la chose qui se tenait au centre de la structure. En une fraction de seconde, un immense désespoir s'insinua en lui. En une fraction de seconde, il pria. C'est fou ce que peut faire un homme en une fraction de seconde quand il se sent à deux doigts de la mort. Le temps sait être élastique quand cela est nécessaire. Si une seconde suffit au sous-officier Bill Starsby pour prendre conscience de sa situation et pour prier, il n'en fallut guère davantage pour qu'il soit étendu par terre, la tête reposant sagement sur ses talons. Le temps sait être élastique… et parfois cela est bien dommage. La seconde la plus longue de toute la vie de Starsby venait de se dérouler dans la plus grande discrétion et personne ne saurait jamais combien cette éternité avait été intense.  
Brad entendit un étrange bruit, comme un morceau de bois que l'on brise. Il n'aimait pas du tout la situation. Ils n'auraient jamais du s'engager à deux dans cette pièce. Maintenant Bill était en bas, tout seul, comme lui et vraisemblablement comme tous ses collègues et amis. Le capitaine Andrews avait raison, le nombre faisait la différence et cet endroit avait l'art malsain de créer de nouvelles possibilités, comme autant de pièges potentiels. Mieux aurait fallu prendre son temps et tout explorer, progressivement, en restant groupé. Le capitaine William avait voulu explorer toutes les possibilités et sur le moment, Brad lui-même n'y avait rien trouvé à redire. Mais maintenant… maintenant que la lumière s'était éteinte en dessous, maintenant que seul résonnait le silence, le vieux militaire se demandait si la prudence n'aurait pas été meilleure conseillère. Prudemment, il s'approcha de l'escalier, mit un genou à terre et vérifia son P90.  
- Bill ?  
Un étrange râle, à peine perceptible fut l'unique réponse. Certain qu'il s'agissait de son ami, le sous-officier oublia toute prudence et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets, cherchant à la fois l'ami et l'ennemi. Rapidement une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit tous son corps. Brad connaissait intuitivement ce signe imminent de danger. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas pu rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher du secours. Mais il était trop tard, il ne pouvait abandonner Bill, et de toute façon, remonter l'escalier signerait son arrêt de mort presqu'aussi surement que de le descendre alors… alors autant affronter cet inconnu en homme que de mourir en lâche. Brad Jenkins ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il avait tort. La fuite et l'espoir qui l'accompagne sont parfois un meilleur choix que la certitude de la mort.  
A peine arriva-t-il en bas des marches qu'il pataugea bientôt dans un liquide visqueux, facilement identifiable. Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre lorsqu'il découvrit enfin le corps de son ami. Même s'il s'était préparé à retrouver son ami décédé, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle barbarie. Un corps humilié, plié dans une position grotesque, et deux orbites atrocement vides. Le sang de Brad se glaça quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Sa main se crispa sur son arme. Il était paralysé par la peur. Pendant presque trente ans de carrière, il avait été entraîné à maîtriser sa peur, à résister à la torture, à ne rien ressentir quand un camarade mourrait au combat, ou du moins à ne rien laisser paraître et à leurrer son propre esprit… Mais tout ça ce n'était que poudre aux yeux. Et Brad le sentait, maintenant que toutes ces peurs s'engouffraient en lui, comme si le barrage de raison qu'il avait dressé entre lui et ses sentiments venait de rompre sous le poids de la tension et… de l'expérience.  
Quand il vit les trois fines lames ensanglantées qui venaient de lui perforer l'abdomen, Brad fut presque soulagé. La violence et la brutalité de son agresseur étaient telles que son esprit ne pouvait analyser à la fois ce qu'il ressentait, la douleur, et ce qu'il voyait, l'horreur. C'était donc en spectateur qu'il ressentit son corps que l'on soulevait et manipulait comme un pantin désarticulé. On l'emportait quelque part. La dernière bataille de sa vie venait d'être remportée par l'ennemi. Il perdit bientôt connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une vague de lumière diffuse…  
- J'arrive Bill…

*******

Fallait-il vraiment laisser les militaires prendre en charge la situation ? Evidemment, ce serait la solution de facilité. Se décharger de toutes responsabilités et attendre le moment le plus propice pour faire tourner les choses en sa faveur, voilà ce qu'était la religion de Jonathan. Plutôt gringalet, le cheveu noir et court, les yeux noisette, Jonathan avait l'habitude de passer inaperçu. Sur le Nordwige, il avait pu agir discrètement sans alerter les gorilles qui accompagnaient ces messieurs de la jetset. Il serra contre lui son sac de sport et y blottit tendrement la tête. Toute sa vie était là, fruit d'un labeur intense et d'un entrainement non moins ardu. Jonathan avait toujours considéré le fait d'être pickpocket comme un art. D'ailleurs il se présentait facilement comme « détrousseur » ajoutant rapidement, avec un clin d'œil canaille, « de ces dames ». Le sous-entendu lui plaisait beaucoup, d'autant qu'il aimait courtiser les demoiselles, quelques soit leur âge, du moment qu'il y avait de l'argent ou du plaisir à la clé. Entre deux tendres baisés, il dérobait les bijoux et autres babioles dont elles n'avaient finalement que faire. Avec minutie, Jon ouvrit la glissière de son sac et plongea la main dans son trésor. Il en sortit un petit appareil métallique servant à fabriquer une mousse onctueuse sur les cafés noirs et serrés.  
- Monsieur capuccino, tu vas m'être bien utile finalement !  
Tout en faisant sauter dans sa main le petit ustensile de cuisine, Jonathan ne put réprimer un fou-rire. Il avait dérobé cet appareil au cuistot du navire, uniquement par jeu, pour exercer son habileté sur toutes sortes de choses. Maintenant cela allait s'avérer payant. Jonathan se releva et s'approcha du petit groupe de militaires qui restait devant la porte.  
- Messieurs ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas passer de l'autre côté ? Que craint vraiment votre chef ?  
- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais la situation est pour le moins inhabituelle, il est donc normal d'être prudent et votre protection est notre travail !  
L'homme avait gonflé la poitrine sur les dernières paroles. Cherchait-il à se faire mousser ou à se convaincre lui-même de ses capacités ? Jonathan le remercia d'une franche tape sur l'épaule puis d'un amical signe de la main avant de retourner auprès de son paquetage qu'il n'avait pas quitté du coin des yeux. Il s'assit puis regarda le creux de sa main. Le petit vibreur à usage domestique avait laissé sa place à une radio à usage de tous, sauf de la ménagère de moins de trente-cinq ans ! Ravi, Jon tourna les boutons à la recherche d'un canal. Rapidement aux grésillements firent suite des paroles, hachées, peu compréhensibles. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent de Jonathan. Celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention. Bientôt ils furent une bonne dizaine de curieux regroupés derrière la radio, silencieux, saisis d'effroi au grès des sons qui leurs parvenaient.  
Une voix affolée.  
- Capitaine… Brad… Bill… Disparus ?  
Une autre voix, sèche, froide, irréelle.  
- … certainement morts… recherches…

**  
*****

Liam Conagan commençait à s'impatienter. Elu anarchiste d'un bourg irlandais d'une dizaine de milliers de personnes, il ne comptait pas se laisser dicter ses faits et gestes par des satanés militaires ! Des américains qui plus est ! Ces gens-là se comportaient encore une fois comme les maîtres du monde ! De quel droit leur donnaient-ils des ordres ? On devait organiser un vote démocratique. Les militaires étaient nécessaires, surtout en cas de menace... mais y-avait-il vraiment un danger qui les guettait ou les militaires usaient-ils abusivement de la force que leur procuraient leurs armes pour assouvir leur désir de pouvoir sur autrui ? N'étaient-ils pas censés être au service du peuple et non l'inverse ?! Les gouvernements militaires ont une fâcheuse tendance à dégénérer avec le temps. C'était un fait historique. Liam était plus qu'habitué à haranguer les foules et il avait ainsi réussi à s'entourer d'une poignée de personnes. Tout cela en jouant avec la peur des gens, une tactique vieille comme le monde. Pour l'instant seuls les plus malléables l'avaient rejoint, mais en voyant leur influence s'accroître, d'autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Le nombre fait la force. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait aussi un plan. Car hélas, pour le moment, même si les civils étaient bien plus représentés numériquement, les militaires avaient pour eux la force de frappe. Que peuvent faire une centaine de personnes contre des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents ?  
Liam Conagan avait bien une idée… La confusion induite par les messages sibyllins émis par la radio du jeune voleur allait jouer en sa faveur.

- Nous ne voulons pas être sous la coupe des militaires ! Laissez-nous partir !  
Le capitaine Andrews tourna la tête et aperçu un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes mené par un homme aux cheveux roux, qui essayait de sortir du périmètre contrôlé par les militaires. Il soupira. Il fallait bien s'y attendre. Souvent en comité restreint l'autorité est discutée entre membres d'un même groupe. Cela avait commencé entre Malcolm et Andrews… maintenant les civils s'y mettaient. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils contaminent les autres. Le capitaine saisit sa radio.  
- Mettez ces personnes à l'écart, je vais leur parler.  
Surtout il fallait leur montrer que la situation était sous contrôle et que les militaires étaient les mieux placés pour gérer cet événement. S'ils ne voulaient pas écouter… Aaron aurait un sacré problème sur les bras… un de plus.

- Nous souhaitons seulement que ceux qui veulent quitter le groupe, soient à même de le faire.  
Andrews secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vers l'inconnu qu'il enverrait ces hommes, mais vers le massacre, du moins tant que ce qui avait frappé Larry et Vernon n'était pas identifié et neutralisé. Révéler la vérité était la solution la plus simple, mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Une option pour le moment inenvisageable.  
- Ce n'est pas acceptable monsieur Conagan. Mais dès que nous serons en sécurité…  
- Vous avez peur du noir, capitaine ?  
Andrew se crispa. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des joutes orales avec des politiciens. Et celui-ci semblait plutôt talentueux. Il ne s'emportait pas. Il laissait seulement agir les mots, qui, choisis avec justesse, opéraient sur la conscience, tel un acide rongeant peu à peu la chair.  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Car à part l'obscurité, je ne vois pas ce que nous craignons. Sauf bien entendu si vous nous cachez quelque chose…  
Nous y voilà, songea Andrews.  
- Ecoutez, je vous demande seulement de ne pas continuer à soulever la foule contre nous.  
- Je ferais ce que j'envisage être juste pour nous tous. Pas pour vous faire plaisir…  
Le capitaine commençait à s'irriter. Cet homme bouffi d'orgueil souhaitait obtenir le pouvoir. Tout n'était en fait qu'une question d'égo. La main mise des militaires sur les civils n'était pas ici le problème principal. Il ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu le leadership.  
- Je vous promets que nous souhaitons seulement vous protéger…  
- Ah oui ? Seulement nous n'avons que votre parole. De plus, vous êtes armés, ce qui n'est pas notre cas.  
Tout à coup Andrews sentit venir le danger. La conversation était en train de prendre une tournure inattendue.  
- Cela n'a rien à voir.  
- Au contraire, c'est le centre du problème. Si vous ne voulez pas que l'on pense que vous cherchez à nous contrôler par la force, je crois qu'il est temps que l'on distribue les armes…  
- C'est ridicule ! Nous sommes entraînés…  
- Certains d'entre nous le sont également. Il est préférable que plusieurs civils se joignent à vous…

Un des hommes qui accompagnait Conagan ne semblait pas s'intéresser au houleux débat entre leur représentant autoproclamé et le chef militaire. Ce dernier voulait profiter de son anonymat au milieu des civils apeurés et vindicatifs. Il s'éloigna doucement du groupe et posa une main sur l'épaule d'un militaire. Harry eut la surprise de reconnaître un des siens.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Yoda ?  
L'homme roula des yeux devant cette appellation familière. Toutes ces dures années d'études à l'école de médecine de Madrid, tout ça pour au final acquérir le nom d'un personnage ridicule de science-fiction ! Il avait suffit de ce changement d'affectation quelques années auparavant, pour passer de Josepe Da Silva, médecin reconnu par ses pairs, à… Yoda par contraction de son nom et de son prénom… Et bien entendu sa petite taille n'avait pas arrangé l'affaire.  
- Aaron m'envoie. On a profité de l'occasion pour aller aux infos.  
Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.  
- Deux de leurs hommes sont portés disparus depuis un moment maintenant. Si j'en crois l'un des lieutenants, ils en ont retrouvé un... enfin, juste un morceau ! Et tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai déchiffré ! Le Phage est inscrit sur…  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

*******

Flashback  
Le soleil tapait durement sur les têtes des deux cavaliers. Peter, même avec son chapeau ressentait les effets du soleil. Les lunettes étaient également insuffisantes pour les protéger de l'éblouissement. L'astre se reflétait si intensément sur le marécage qu'aucune protection ne pouvait y faire rempart. La plus grande zone humide de la planète s'étendait devant leurs yeux : le Pantanal. Peter stoppa son cheval et mit pied à terre, sans se soucier de son acolyte qui tempêtait, comme à son accoutumé.  
- Encore ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! On n'y arrivera jamais à ce rythme !  
Peter soupira. Il n'aimait pas les impatients. D'autant que cet homme était non seulement très agité, mais aussi particulièrement désagréable.  
- Les chevaux ont besoin de boire et de se reposer. Pendant que vous êtes assis tranquille à profiter du paysage, je vous rappelle que ces animaux vous transportent. Vous connaissez l'expression « qui veut aller loin, ménage sa monture » ?  
L'intéressé tiqua et cracha par terre en jetant à Peter un regard dépourvu d'aménité. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de quitter sa monture et les lourdes sacoches qui balançaient de chaque côté de la pauvre bête. Peter avait eu un joli supplément pour ne pas poser trop de questions quant à la marchandise transportée. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mystère. Peter aurait parié sa chemise qu'il s'agissait de cocaïne et certainement pas de la meilleure qualité. Il n'aurait pas n'ont plus risqué grand-chose en pariant que le trafiquant était un consommateur assidu. Son extrême agitation ne trompait personne et surtout pas un baroudeur tel que Peter O'Quinn. Quelle ironie du sort. Cette plante, longtemps utilisée pour lutter contre la fatigue et pour augmenter la résistance, un remède connu des indiens des Andes depuis la nuit des temps, était devenu un fléau dont le négociant portait tout les stigmates. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fallu pour lui une petite infusion de feuilles de coca, qu'un speed de poudre blanche.  
O'Quinn n'en était pas à son premier passeur, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas forcement. D'un autre côté, quand il ne s'agissait pas de drogue, c'était de sexe qu'il était question. Le tourisme sexuel marchait aussi bien ici qu'en Asie et le passage d'hypothétiques clients entre la Bolivie et le Brésil requérait également les services de Peter. Entre les deux trafics, aucun n'avait grâce à ses yeux. Il voyait cela comme un job, uniquement un job !  
Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il faisait traverser ce vaste marécage aux touristes, aventuriers, naturalistes ou trafiquants, du moment qu'ils payaient bien et en dollars. Seuls, ils ne pouvaient pas franchir cette vaste zone regorgeant de prédateurs en tous genres, piranhas, jaguars, caïmans et autres pythons. Il fallait aussi connaître les bons chemins. Un homme qui se perd dans le Pantanal, est un homme mort ! Aussi Peter ne dormait-t-il que quelques heures chaque jour pendant la traversée, pour protéger ses clients des dangers diurnes, mais aussi des dangereuses et fréquentes attaques nocturnes. Il y avait une année de ça, une famille du Texas avait eu la bonne idée de venir traverser cette étendue avec leur fils de six ans. Ils n'auraient pas du avoir l'autorisation, mais l'argent a comme principale qualité de faire oublier les règlements aux fonctionnaires et particulièrement à ceux d'Amérique du sud. Leur guide s'était assoupi pendant la nuit et au petit matin l'enfant n'était plus dans la tente de ses parents. On avait fait une enquête, mais on avait rien trouvé. Pas même une trace de sang. Peter avait participé à ses longues recherches mais il n'avait aucun doute quant à la conclusion de l'affaire. L'enfant était probablement sorti de sa tente pour satisfaire un besoin naturel et il avait du se faire boulotter par un alligator ou un jaguar. Les prédateurs laissent peu de traces de leur passage en général.  
Peter s'assit sur une souche et posa à coté de lui sa carabine, équipement essentiel sur ce territoire hostile, mais surtout très encombrant et lourd. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme, Paolo, qui s'affairait autour de ses sacoches, tremblant sous l'effet du manque. Il était jeune. Trop jeune en tout cas pour consommer cette saloperie, surtout pour un dealer. Il paraissait avoir la petite vingtaine, mais en réalité il ne devait pas dépasser les seize ans, âge moyen des dealers du coin. On ne fait pas de vieux os quand on pratique ce métier et la drogue vieillit le corps prématurément. Peter sortit des provisions de son sac et héla son client.  
- Viens te servir mon gars, une longue route nous attend.  
Paolo, grand sourire avec encore un peu de poudre blanche sous la narine droite, s'avança dans sa direction. Il se baissa, comme pour prendre la barre de céréale que Peter lui tendait, mais d'un geste rapide il saisit la carabine que Peter avait négligemment abaissée. Paolo fit quelques pas en arrière et la pointa, tremblant et bafouillant, sur un Peter O'Quinn surpris.

*******

Peter sursauta. L'espace d'un instant il avait laissé ses souvenirs l'envahir. Il n'aimait pas être la proie d'un homme armé, qu'il fut militaire ou junky en manque de dope. Pourtant tout en regardant le capitaine Aaron, il se dit que cet homme pouvait les aider. Laetitia voulait le suivre, sans savoir vers quoi il allait les entraîner. L'instinct de la jeune femme était en parfaite adéquation avec ses tripes qui lui disaient également de faire confiance au militaire caché sous une tenue civile. Aaron était tout aussi muet que Laetitia et Peter, il était concentré sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main, comme un précieux sésame. Quoi qu'était cet appareil, quoi que fut son utilité originelle, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était un artéfact ancien apparu subitement… comme par magie.  
James était en train d'examiner les civils, cherchant qui pourrait être un précieux allier ou un potentiel fauteur de trouble quand son regard s'était arrêté sur O'Quinn puis sur Laetitia. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Comme tous les membres d'organismes écologiques, ou de pseudo études plus ou moins scientifiques œuvrant sur le continent Antarctique, mademoiselle Bousseton était fichée. James ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, juste son appartenance politique, évidemment un parti écologique, et ses alliances, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banales. Sa présence pourtant le mettait mal à l'aise. Avait-elle un lien avec ce qui se produisait en ce moment ? La question lui avait paru stupide, jusqu'au moment où le visage de la jeune femme s'était figé, le regard ancré sur son sac à main, comme si celui-ci pouvait dissimuler un subit danger. De fait, Laetitia en avait extrait un curieux objet dont l'apparition coïncida étrangement avec l'ouverture de la porte. Aaron voulait en avoir le cœur net. Voila pourquoi il était prêt à rompre tous les protocoles militaires et tous les secrets de sa chère planète Terre. Enfin, dans une certaine limite tout de même !  
Il s'assit aux côtés Laetitia et de Peter, laissant l'artéfact posé en évidence sur ses genoux. Ne surtout pas montrer l'importance de la chose, ne surtout pas affoler la dame et son gorille de service en leur laissant imaginer qu'ils se faisaient doubler. Même si l'idée titilla quelques instants l'esprit du militaire, la situation le poussait davantage à la confidence qui crée les alliances qu'à la duperie qui entraîne traîtrise et tromperies.  
- Je suis le capitaine James Aaron. Si je ne suis pas avec les autres, monsieur… ?  
- O'Quinn.  
- …monsieur O'Quinn, c'est qu'ils ignorent que je suis également un militaire, de l'armée américaine qui plus est. J'enquêtais sur quelques malversations sur la base de McMurdo. Mais mon champ d'action était autant militaire que scientifique.  
- Des espions ?  
- Non, ne vous emballez pas, mademoiselle… ?  
- Mademoiselle Laetitia Bousseton. Mais vu la situation, je pense que Laetitia ira très bien.  
- Parfait. Non, Laetitia, je ne suis pas une sorte de double zéro-sept. Je travaille juste avec des scientifiques pour étudier des appareils tels que celui que vous avez trouvé. Connaître leurs origines, leurs fonctions par exemple. Vérifier que ce ne sont pas des contrefaçons ou des leurres créés par l'ennemi, des « chevaux de Troy » servant de bombe ou à l'espionnage, qu'il soit militaire ou industriel.  
- Et que pensez-vous de celui-ci capitaine ? Est-ce un mirage ou sommes-nous vraiment dans la mouise ?  
James se tourna vers Peter et plongea son regard directement dans celui du baroudeur. Si la jeune scientifique se laissait doucement bercer par ses paroles, O'Quinn lui, cherchait à y dénicher les bases d'un complot ou d'une action terroriste qui pourrait expliquer la situation peu glorieuse qui les entourait. O'Quinn le testait, le poussait dans ses retranchements. Aaron le savait, mais il avait tenté de la jouer cool et avait perdu. Avec Peter, il fallait jouer franc-jeu. De toute façon, vu la situation, ils auraient besoin d'alliés et ce Peter O'Quinn était vraiment le parfait candidat.  
- Ne vous méprenez-pas monsieur O'Quinn. Certes, je ne vous dis pas tout car bien des choses sont du domaine du secret d'état, mais je ne suis pas responsable de la situation et j'ignore tout de ce qu'elle est. Pourtant… pourtant je pense que cet objet peut nous apprendre beaucoup de chose.  
James prit l'objet dans sa main et l'examina minutieusement. Il était rectangulaire, gris foncé, comme fait d'acier. A la manipulation des reflets bleus apparaissaient et se mouvaient comme dans un étrange effet moiré. Autre singularité de l'artéfact, sa chaleur tout à fait inhabituelle pour du métal. Pourtant, James en était certain, l'objet était froid lorsque Laetitia le lui avait tendu. Etait-il possible qu'il agisse telle une batterie électrique ? En effet, l'objet semblait se gorger de la chaleur qui l'enveloppait, en l'occurrence celle de la main devenue moite du capitaine Aaron, et la retransmettre lentement. James fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial.  
- Laetitia, cet objet était-il froid ou chaud quand vous l'avez trouvé ?  
- Froid. Mais rapidement il a dégagé une douce chaleur. En fait, j'avais oublié ce détail. Est-ce important ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Aucun détail ne doit être négligé. Dommage que le mode d'emploi n'ait pas été livré avec, cela aurait évité… hé !  
Aaron rapprocha le petit rectangle de ses yeux pour scruter une zone qui avait soudain paru moins lisse. Au toucher les six faces paraissaient totalement polis, sans ouvertures ou encoches ou quoique ce soit qui puisse servir d'interrupteur.  
- Là, regardez !  
Le capitaine désigna du doigt un petit dessin, un symbole qui apparaissait à la lumière selon l'inclinaison de l'objet. Une sorte de U stylisé, comme un diapason qui aurait perdu sa queue. O'Quinn examina à son tour l'appareil.  
- Je ne ressens aucune chaleur. Quant à cette marque… ça ne m'évoque pas grand-chose.  
Il tendit l'artéfact au capitaine qui semblait réfléchir à grande vitesse.  
- Des idées ?  
En effet, le capitaine James Aaron était la proie d'une intense réflexion. L'objet était peut-être fait dans le même alliage que la porte des étoiles et le symbole pouvait parfaitement être une lettre de l'alphabet ancien. Quant à la chaleur résiduelle émanant de l'objet… se pouvait-il que seuls les détenteurs du gène ancien la perçoivent ? Voila au moins une interrogation facile à vérifier. Il y avait dans l'équipe d'Aaron plusieurs membres porteurs du gène ATA. Il devait en parler avec les autres, surtout avec son expert en technologie ancienne. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient enfin comprendre quel était ce terrible piège dans lequel ils avaient été transportés. La vague était tellement similaire à l'horizon des évènements… pourtant il ne voulait toujours pas croire que ce qui avait été une ouverture sur l'univers pouvait les engloutir et les enfermer à tout jamais dans un enfer sans nom.  
- Capitaine ?  
- Hein ?  
- Des idées ?  
- Il est possible que cette technologie ne me soit pas inconnue. Il faut que j'en parle avec mes hommes pour vérifier tout cela.  
- Vos hommes ?! Mais vous êtes combien ?  
Aaron ne répondit pas. Il semblait hypnotisé par l'objet. Soudain ses traits se durcirent. Une fine pellicule de sueur apparut sur son front et ses mains se mirent à trembler.  
- Capitaine ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?  
Laetitia était terrorisée. Le capitaine qui l'instant d'avant paraissait pensif était soudain devenu écarlate. Son regard était effrayant. Laetitia voulut se blottir contre Peter mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment pour se jeter sur le militaire. D'un geste rapide il frappa les mains d'Aaron, faisant voler l'artéfact qui atterrit dans un bruit sourd à ses pieds. James était toujours en transe. Ses mains montraient des traces rouges, non comme des brulures directes, mais comme si elles avaient été proches d'une intense source de chaleur. Une empreinte rouge vif marquait la chair du militaire. Un U parfaitement reconnaissable.  
- Capitaine !  
Peter secoua le malheureux sans aucun ménagement. La peur commençait à le gagner et cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Le regard de James s'accrocha soudainement au sien et le militaire bafouilla quelques mots avant de sombrer dans le néant.  
- C'est trop tard.  
Peter le laissa choir au sol puis se tourna vers Laetitia. Celle-ci ne leur prêtait déjà plus aucune attention. Elle regardait le groupe de civils et de militaires qui s'affolaient auprès de la porte. Celle-ci se refermait, doucement… inexorablement.

*******

Un léger grondement puis doucement les deux battants de l'ouverture commencèrent à coulisser, allant à la rencontre l'un de l'autre…  
Alors qu'Andrews pensait que la situation ne pouvait être pire, l'impensable se produisit. La porte se refermait. La foule se fit soudain incontrôlable, divisée par ce dilemme : de quel côté était-il préférable de se trouver ? Les militaires auraient très bien pu les retenir, leur faire retrouver la raison… mais c'était sans compter sur l'entreprenant Conagan. Profitant de l'inattention des militaires à son égard, Liam Conagan, toujours prompt à profiter d'une situation, se glissa de l'autre coté de la porte.  
- Que ceux qui souhaitent s'en sortir me suivent !  
Les militaires furent vite débordés par la vague de personnes qui s'engouffrait vers l'ouverture. Il n'était bien entendu pas question d'utiliser leurs armes, aussi les militaires ne purent que limiter l'exode et non la maîtriser. Canalisant la foule d'un coté, ils se laissaient déborder de l'autre. Rapidement le petit groupe de Conagan disparu de l'autre côté de la porte, emportant avec lui une victoire de courte durée et au résultat plus qu'incertain.  
La porte se referma, dans un bruit mat, sans écho. Une vingtaine de civils et trois militaires l'avaient franchie.  
Andrews était ulcéré par la conduite du politicien qui avait entraîné avec lui d'autres civils vers l'inconnu. Il fallait avertir Malcolm. Lui et les hommes sous ses ordres devraient gérer ces inconscients…

**  
*****

Mais quel idiot ! Ah ça, il était vraiment fortiche pour se glisser toujours et encore du mauvais côté de la porte. C'était bien le cas de le dire. Kendall avait rejoint les militaires, offrant son aide pour découvrir le fonctionnement de la porte. Une aide peu utile vu que celle-ci s'était ouverte spontanément, sans qu'on ne sache vraiment comment… ni pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et on aurait vraiment du se poser la question !  
Kendall regarda de nouveau les lourdes cloisons closes qui l'isolaient maintenant du reste des rescapés. Avait-il fait le bon choix en se laissant pousser de l'autre côté ? En réalité le seul choix qu'il avait eu, était de survivre avec le groupe ou de se laisser piétiner par leur folie. Une hystérie collective avait gagné les civils réunis auprès de Conagan lorsque la porte avait commencé son irréversible mouvement. Cette porte qui représentait la liberté, une probable issue… Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Liam avait raison, les militaires leur cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Si Kendall en avait eu l'opportunité, il aurait tout de même franchi l'ouverture car de ce côté-ci se trouvait le plus grand nombre de personne armées. Certes, mais à présent il espérait qu'il n'y avait pas une raison à cela.  
Les militaires n'avaient pas réussi à réenclencher le mécanisme de la porte. Kendall, rompu à l'art du piège et de l'escroquerie se demanda un instant si tout cela n'avait pas été prémédité pour scinder les hommes et ainsi réduire leur potentiel défensif. Après un moment de flottement durant lequel chacun chercha une place qu'il ne trouva pas, les militaires reprirent le dessus, les parquant encore une fois, comme un troupeau que l'on veut contrôler… et protéger du loup ! Il régnait entre les hommes armés une certaine agitation, palpable et contagieuse, qui gagna vite l'ensemble des militaires puis d'un simple regard, l'ensemble des civils. Que savaient ces hommes qu'ils ignoraient ? Kendall entendit sangloter l'un des sous-fifres, jeune, certainement fraîche recrue n'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre que les simulations High- Tech de son régiment. Un reniflement léger, comme un regret sur la vie, comme une promesse au cauchemar.  
- Ok, tout le monde se calme. Vu qu'on est coincé de ce côté, va falloir nous organiser. Nous avons contacté le capitaine Malcolm, il ne devrait pas tarder et blablabla et blablabla…  
Kendall n'écouta que d'une oreille discrète les propos du militaire. Il préférait étudier le langage de leur corps, plus instructif, plus inquiétant surtout. Le capitaine Malcolm ne tarda guère à les rejoindre et son air tendu et contrarié trahissait la tension des dernières heures. Kendall sentit ses tripes se nouer et comprit instinctivement que ses craintes étaient fondées. Le capitaine discuta un moment avec ses hommes avant de venir vers eux. Evidemment Conagan se plaça entre les civils et le militaire. Etait-ce pour les protéger ou les asservir ? Cette fois-ci, si le choix lui était laissé, quitte à suivre des ordres, Kendall préférait suivre ceux des P90 et autres colts1911. Kendall écouta longuement les explications de Malcolm, mais sa perception du présent s'arrêta quelque part entre « disparus » et « Probablement morts, tués ». Aussi, lorsque le capitaine Malcolm leur intima l'ordre de les suivre sans broncher, il ne broncha pas et au grand dam de Conagan, il vint se coller amoureusement devant le plus baraqué, le plus lourdement chargé des militaires.  
Commença alors une longue marche, chargée de peur, de crainte et de haine. La vie était-elle faite de choix dont dépendaient nos destinées ou tout était irrémédiablement écrit ? Qu'importe, dès qu'il le pourrait, Kendall comptait bien en toucher deux mots à Liam et tant pis si quelques dents devraient par la suite manquer à sa façade publicitaire !

*******

La marche était impériale. La tête haute, le pas lourd mais sûr, elle avançait sans perdre le rythme que son impatience avait trop tendance à presser. Le plaisir montait au gré des pas qui l'approchaient du but. Elle aurait voulu ralentir le pas et faire perdurer ce moment des siècles, une éternité, aussi longtemps qu'avait duré son sommeil. Sa langue érafla le bord de ses lèvres. Elle se redressa, laissant ses membres postérieurs supporter toute la charge de son corps. Elle dégourdit ses doigts gantés de lames serrées. Ils étaient un peu rouillés par l'inaction. Cela, elle l'avait découvert avec écœurement en les enfonçant dans ses deux premières proies. Elle n'aimait pas l'imperfection. C'était tout simplement intolérable. Chaque mouvement devait être exploité à son maximum. A chaque fois qu'elle fendait l'air de ses lames, l'objectif devait être atteint avec une précision chirurgicale. Sa dernière victime avait été un chef d'œuvre. Elle avait su doser juste ce qu'il fallait et en était particulièrement fière.  
Satisfaite de son inspection, elle fit tournoyer sa tête une énième fois. Un bruit de craquement, des vertèbres qui se déplaçaient et s'articulaient selon une lugubre et étrange logique. Oui, vraiment elle avait toutes les raisons d'être satisfaite ! Elle lécha ses « outils » d'un vif coup de langue, comme pour leur redonner une jeunesse avant usage. De toute manière, aucune victime n'avait jamais eu le temps de les admirer. Ce plaisir lui était réservé. Elle seule avait le droit de contempler sa perfection.  
Un frisson parcourut son échine en remontant vers son cou.

*******

La cohorte marchait vigoureusement. Quelques soldats menaient le rythme à l'avant. Armes à l'épaule, ils n'étaient visible que par les mouvements de leur lampe. Malgré tout, ils avançaient en formation rapprochée qu'ils avaient tant de fois répétée lors des entrainements. L'important était la protection plus que l'exploration, il fallait protéger malgré le nombre. Il fallait continuer malgré la peur. Il fallait résister face à l'inconnu.  
Malgré les heures passées à balayer l'obscurité, les torches, grâce à leur batterie de lithium, continuaient leur dur labeur. Leurs faisceaux lumineux menaient la cadence et la foule suivait. Ils passèrent les salles les unes après les autres, en un mouvement plus fluide que Malcolm ne l'aurait pensé. Voila bien la preuve qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'autorité sur ses hommes que sur des sujets lambda tels que ces inconscients de civils.  
Bien à l'aise derrière sa ligne de défense de petits soldats, il guettait le moindre mouvement dans l'obscurité, le plus petit indice qui aurait pu échapper aux éclaireurs et expliquer leur disparition soudaine. Le reste des troupes armées sécurisaient les côtés et les arrières du cortège. Les touristes quant à eux étaient regroupés au centre. Ainsi ils étaient en sécurité, ainsi ils étaient surtout parfaitement canalisés. Inutile de prendre le risque de voir quelques téméraires idiots, totalement écervelés ou simplement suicidaires, entraîner le reste de ses hommes dans une situation échappant à tout contrôle.  
Un râle effroyable émergea par delà la cloison de la pièce attenante. Un cri inhumain qui fit trembler les terriens. Aussitôt le capitaine leva le poing pour faire stopper la marche du groupe. Un ordre rapide, instinctif, mais totalement inutile. Le cri, dont on ne pouvait affirmer si l'origine était humaine ou non, avait secoué les terriens au point de déstabiliser leur cohésion. Les militaires tentaient de ramener un calme relatif autour d'un centre qui s'étalait dangereusement. Un second hurlement, plus plaintif, plus rauque aussi, acheva toute envie de fuir la sécurité des armes automatiques. De fait, les hommes de Malcolm étaient tous en alerte, armes au poing, prêtes à être utilisées… et plutôt deux fois qu'une !  
Quoi que ce fût, cela arriverait par le devant. Tous les faisceaux des torches convergèrent vers l'accès à la mystérieuse pièce. Fallait-il vraiment y aller ? Malcolm savait qu'il est des circonstances où mieux vaut affronter l'ennemi que de lui tourner le dos. En l'occurrence lorsque l'on ignore tout de l'ennemi et qu'on ne peut fuir nulle part… Avaient-ils seulement le choix ? Quoi que fût la nature de leur rival, celui-ci ne pouvait venir à eux que par cette entrée. Il ne leur échapperait donc plus maintenant. Mais il fallait être patient et le laisser venir. Il était hors de question de continuer à jouer les proies. Un geste de la main fut suffisant pour s'assurer la bonne marche de la troupe. Il en fut malheureusement tout autrement des civils. Le noyau du groupe fut soudain pris de panique. D'abord tétanisés de peur, les hommes commencèrent à se bousculer, cherchant vainement à faire de la masse un rempart entre eux et l'inconnu. L'imagination… une épidémie extrêmement contagieuse. La psychose qui s'installait dans chacun des rescapés prit vie lorsqu'un courant d'air frôla leur visage. Quelque chose venait de se déplacer, si vite qu'elle en était invisible, si vite qu'on pouvait juste deviner sa présence.  
Ca arrivait. Quoi que ce fût, ça arrivait… et vite !  
Malcolm savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Il allait y avoir des morts, c'était certain. Sans quitter des yeux son périmètre d'action, il s'adressa d'abord à ses hommes puis aux civils, espérant qu'ils auraient l'intelligence de l'écouter et surtout de comprendre.  
- Resserrez les rangs ! Que personne ne sorte des rangs, sous aucun prétexte. Vous avez ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. J'espère que j'ai été clair ! Tout ce qui bouge ! Nous n'aurons surement pas le temps de comprendre s'il s'agit d'un ennemi ou d'un ami alors quoi que ce soit… tirez !  
Le dernier mot fit écho dans le silence qui venait de s'installer, lourd, pesant, oppressant. Chacun scrutait les alentours désespérément vide, tentant de ressentir avec le corps ce que leur vision ne pouvait leur indiquer. Mais c'était peine perdue. La peur avait contaminée leur sens, faisant naître ça et là des phosphènes et des acouphènes imaginaires. Quand notre propre corps devient notre ennemi, il n'y a guère plus d'espoir…

Elle sentait l'adrénaline qui noyait leurs perceptions. Elle sentait la peur et son petit goût acide dont elle raffolait. Non, vraiment, elle ne pouvait plus tenir davantage. Ses pattes commencèrent l'accélération. Elle était encore indétectable dans le noir mais au fur et à mesure de sa course, elle se rapprochait du groupe. En quelques secondes, elle les vit. Ses iris adaptèrent sa vue. Encore un peu et ils sauraient.

- Toutes les équipes à l'avant ! En position ! Maintenant !  
Un sentiment de danger imminent avait saisit le capitaine Malcolm. Sans chercher à comprendre cette précognition, il n'en avait pas vraiment le temps, ni l'envie, il s'élança en avant, mettant en joue une proie invisible. En une fraction de seconde, tous les G.I. étaient regroupés à l'avant, faisant bloc face à la « chose ». Une ombre se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils auraient dû tirer sans attendre de la voir pleinement. Ils auraient dû, mais la surprise ou simplement la curiosité avait stoppé leur élan. A moins que ce ne soit l'effroi ! Elle était enfin visible.

Cela aurait pu être un avantage, mais il en était tout autre. Elle le savait et visiblement en jouait avec délectation. La bête s'était arrêtée juste devant eux et semblait se gorger de leur odeur qu'elle humait à grand renfort de grognements rauques. Elle balançait ses bras, zébrant l'air d'une étrange musique métallique. A peine plus haut que deux mètres, elle n'avait pas de poil et ses muscles semblaient irréels. Un rictus apparut sur son visage, déformant des traits déjà considérablement asymétriques. Ses paupières ne battaient que très rarement, comme pour être certain de ne rien rater du spectacle à venir. Et cela ne faisait aucun doute, du spectacle, il allait y en avoir ! La lumière semblait danser sur sa peau, la faisant ondoyer et vibrer au rythme de ses biens trop sonores respirations. Du noir, intense et pénétrant, qui la recouvrait quelques instants plus tôt, la voilà qui devenait soudain rosée puis couleur chair. Elle ressemblait à présent à un écorché vif dont tout le corps suintait.  
Malcolm n'en crut pas ses yeux. Les soldats, toujours arme en joue, sentaient des perles de sueurs couler sur leur visage à mesure que la Bête se dévoilait. Comme après une longue apnée, le capitaine Malcolm sembla soudain reprendre vie. Ils étaient formés pour ce genre d'action, enfin presque, alors il fallait y aller, coûte que coûte ! Foncer, agir et surtout ne pas cogiter outre mesure.  
- Feu à volonté ! Descendez-moi cette chose !  
Les premiers coups de feu retentirent une fraction de seconde après l'annonce. Des centaines de douilles volèrent dans les airs. Dans un ample mouvement de protection, les civils se mirent à genou, mains sur la tête. Seuls les militaires l'avait vu. Mais l'imagination, une fois de plus avait fait son œuvre. Les uns priaient, les autres tremblaient en pensant à leur mort à venir.

Les balles sifflaient tout autour de la bête. Son agilité lui permettait d'éviter la majeur partie d'entre-elles. Les autres se contentaient de l'érafler ou se logeaient dans la couche externe de son derme sans y créer de graves lésions. Elle avait été conçue pour être résistante et ne craindre ni la douleur, ni la mort. Mais si la peur lui était inconnue, la souffrance, du moins celle des autres, était pour elle un délice. Ses créateurs avaient failli dans sa conception. A moins que ce ne soit le temps et la faim ?  
De minces filets de sang giclaient de son corps sans la déranger à l'excès. Les balles faisant mouche ne la ralentissaient que par saccades brèves et inutiles. Elle était à quelques mètres de la première ligne de soldats. Les hommes en armes hurlaient alors qu'ils déchargeaient leurs armes. Malcolm était également à l'œuvre. Il mit un genou à terre pour recharger son arme quand il vit les deux hommes qui étaient à ses côtés s'effondrer, leurs viscères vainement retenues par leurs mains ensanglantées. Ils râlaient tout en tentant de retenir la vie dans leur corps. La bête était contente. Elle aimait travailler avec minutie. Instinctivement Malcolm recula, réprimant une terrible nausée. Il ne réalisa que son mouvement brusque lui avait sauvé la vie que lorsqu'il sentit la lame lui entailler la joue. Il recula davantage, rampant sur les coudes puis braqua son arme et tout en hurlant, il la vida sans aucune retenue.  
- Regroupement Alpha ! Je répète, tactique Alpha ! Hurla Malcolm ! Bousillez-là ! Crevez-moi cette saloperie !  
Les balles fusaient en tout sens, déstabilisant la bête qui poursuivait malgré tout son carnage. Pourtant elle sentait son corps lui échapper. Un étrange engourdissement l'enveloppait, créant en elle une sensation nouvelle, curieuse et désagréable. Soudain l'impensable se produisit. La bête prit conscience de ce qu'était la douleur, elle qui se croyait immunisée ! Son corps l'abandonnait, refusant de lui obéir et de poursuivre sa mission avec hargne. Elle sentait les projectiles pénétrer son corps, profitant des plaies superficielles pour l'attendre en profondeur, là où venait de naître la souffrance, SA souffrance.  
Elle fit volte-face et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

- Ramenez nos hommes dans le périmètre de sécurité. Que l'on appelle un médecin. Y'a t-il un médecin ?  
Malcolm était complètement affolé. Il ne savait que faire mais il se doutait du retour prochain du monstre. Il rappelait de plus belle un médecin dans l'assemblée quand enfin un homme se désigna. Après un bref coup d'œil sur les corps, il balança la tête de droite à gauche en direction du capitaine pour lui signifier le triste diagnostic. Certes, ils n'étaient pas tous morts, loin de là, mais il n'y avait aucun espoir de survie. Leur agonie se terminerait là. Le capitaine ne retint plus la nausée, si douloureusement réprimée, lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'ordre odieux mais nécessaire qu'il allait devoir formuler.  
- On se replie. On retourne à la porte.  
Ils n'étaient plus assez nombreux. Ils manquaient d'armes et surtout, surtout, ils devaient amener la bête dans une zone plus dégagée où elle ne pourrait fuir. Evidemment s'il n'y avait pas de fuite possible pour la chose, il en serait de même pour eux. Le capitaine Malcolm tenta d'oublier cette sombre pensée, ainsi que les râles de ses amis qui lui parvenaient encore… un peu… presque plus. 


End file.
